A Confusion
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan begini. Diperkosa pacar sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuh yang hancur tapi seluruh perasaanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi/Chapter 6 update/ Mind RnR?/ Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A Confusion**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rated:** M

**Genre:**

Romance/hurt comfort

Warning: AU, PWP(?), hard lemon,boyxboy gaje, OOC, author newbie, typo dkk, dan segudang warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

hehehe daripada nanti Mizu dikirimi Flame

**Keterangan:**

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

**Summary: **

Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan begini. Diperkosa pacar sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuh yang hancur tapi seluruh perasaanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

**xxx**

Kamar itu telihat gelap tanpa adanya cahaya lampu yang menyinari. Sinar temaram dari cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kmar yang tak tertutuplah satu-satunya penerang dikegelapan malam ini. Cahaya itu menerobos masuk hingga membentuk bayangan seseorang di dinding kamar. Terlihat sesosok pemuda duduk disamping tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki yang terjuntai bebas. Pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata jade itu hanya termenung dengan tatapan mata kosong menerawang. Disekujur tubuhnya yang tak tertutup apa-apa terdapat luka lebam yang masih baru dan dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu hanya bergeming dalam lamunannya.

"Akh." suara rintihannya terdengar saat dia mencoba turun dari tempat tidur. Langkahnya terlihat tak biasa, atau lebih tepatnya pincang terseok-seok; menunjukkan seberapa sakit yang dirasakannya. Kamar mandi disudut ruanganlah yang menjadi tujuannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kesana walau dengan susah payah dengan rasa sakit yang mendera terutama dibagian bawahnya. Tetesan berupa cairan bening yang sesekali dibarengi darah segar tampak keluar dari selangkangan Gaara, mengalir disepanjang pahanya dan menimbulkan jejak dilantai. Rasa pusing yang masih dirasanya membuat Gaara menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda dengan menyusuri dinding kamar setapak demi setapak. Membagi beban tubuhnya sedikit pada dinding dingin yang menjadi tompangannya.

Gaara lalu menghidupkan shower yang ada dikamar mandi, air dingin turun dan terus mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya air terasa sangat menyakitkan dan perih namun apa yang dirasakan didalam hatinya lebih menyakitkan dari apapun juga saat ini. Air itu terus mengalir bersamaan dengan air matanya yang ikut jatuh sejak tadi.

"Naruto," isak Gaara pelan, ingatannya melayang kepada kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

**xxx**

**Flashback**

**xxx**

"Berhenti berontak!"

_Plak_.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus Gaara dan meninggalkan bekas yang kentara dengan warna pipinya yang putih. Dengan cepat Naruto—yang juga merupakan kekasih Gaara—mengikat kaki dan tangan Gaara disetiap sudut tempat-tidurnya.

Air mata tertahan disudut mata Gaara, perih dan sakit dirasanya sekujur tubuhnya. Keringat mengalir deras diwajahnya. Rambut merahnya kini ikut acak-acakan akibat pemberontakannya sebelumnya dan kali ini pakaian atasnya sudah terbuka bebas membuat udara di kamar ini menerpa tubuhnya langsung. Kedua kaki dan tangan Gaara terikat tali disetiap sudut tempat tidur berukuran king size itu dengan erat. Gaara bergidik saat melihat kekasihnya terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tajam. Gaara hanya bisa diam sekarang, napasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah, tenaganya sudah habis sejak berusaha berontak saat Naruto mencoba mengikatnya, tubuhnya sendiri sudah penuh dengan lebam dari pukulan Naruto, bukti pemberontakannya. Gaara tak pernah menyangka kalau saat pertamanya akan seperti ini, diperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. Awalnya Gaara hanya ingin membuat kejutan dengan kedatangannya yang mendadak sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama karena tak bisa bertemu hampir dua minggu karena kesibukan keduanya. Namun Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ini ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan. Baru saja Gaara melangkah masuk melalui pintu, namun Naruto langsung menghempaskannya ke ranjang empuk miliknya.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan Gaara?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Gaara, kemudian menjilatnya dengan perlahan.

"Ukh." Gaara mendesah tertahan Naruto menggigit salah satu titik tersensitif ditubuhnya itu diberi rangsangan sensual dari lidah Naruto yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dan mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, mengenyahkan getaran aneh yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya karena lidah lincah Naruto kini mulai menghisap dan mengigit telinganya. Naruto manyeringai senang saat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Gaara. Namun semua itu tak menyenangkan tanpa suara pengiringnya, bukan? Pikir Naruto. Tanpa kekurangan akal Naruto lalu meremas kejantanan Gaara yang masih terbungkus celana jinsnya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Akhh … tu—tunggu Naru … hen—tikan ini. Aah! To—tolonglah … Akh!" Desahan Gaara terus saja menderu ditengah setiap kata permohonan yang terus dilayangkannya. Rasa sakit pun ikut berpartisipasi ditubuhnya akibat gesekan remasan Naruto pada celana jinsnya. Namun Naruto malah menyeringai senang dan terus meremasnya tanpa ampun dari luar meningkatkan kecepatan remasannya tanpa menghiraukan wajah Gaara yang terus meminta ampun dan meneriakkan namanya.

Naruto lalu mencium bibir Gaara dengan kasar. Bibir yang tak pernah bosan dikecapnya sejak pertama kali Naruto mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya. Naruto lalu Menjilat bibir berwarna merah muda itu, menghisapnya keras membuat bibir itu kini bengkak karena ulahnya. Lidah Naruto yang kini mulai keluar meminta Gaara agar membukakan pintu masuknya. Namun Gaara tak mengizinkannya dan berkeras menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengatupkan mulutnya kuat. Kesal dengan semua pemberontakan Gaara yang tak kenal lelah Naruto tangan naruto yang tadinya bebas memaksa wajah Gaara kehadapannya;mencengkramnya, dan tangan lain mencubit nipple Gaara.

"Akh!" dan tanpa sadar Gaara membuka mulutnya, benda tak bertulang itu langsung melesat masuk dan berkenalan dengan teman barunya didalam sana dan mengajaknya bertarung. Berejolak bersama. Tentu saja kemenangan mutlak pun diraih oleh lidah Naruto. Naruto lalu mengeksplorasi setiap tempat dimulut kekasihnya itu, tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang terus meronta kehabisan napas dibawahnya, Naruto baru menambah jarak diantara mereka saat kebutuhan vital akan oksigen mulai mengganggunya.

"Hah … hah …" Gaara memanfaatkan itu untuk mendapatkan nafas sebanyak-sebanyaknya. Tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat Naruto mulai menciumnya lagi dengan ganas dan penuh anfus. Ciuman yang menuntut lebih. Ciuman itu lalu turun keleher dan dada Gaara. Mengecap tempat lain yang menarik untuk dikunjungi, Naruto menghisap dan menggigit dibeberapa titik yang diketahuinya merupakan spot kekasihnya hingga berbekas kemerahan dan membiru. Kiss mark yang tak kan hilang hingga tiga hari kedepan. Naruto menyeringai puas saat dilihatnya hasil karyanya ditubuh pucat Gaara. Dilihatnya Gaara yang hanya menutup mata dan mencoba mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan dan sejak tadi berpacu tak beraturan. Ketakutan sudah tak berarti saat ini semua menguap dengan semua kegilaan Naruto padanya.

Naruto tak peduli lagi bagaimana keadaan Gaara bahkan saat tubuh itu terlihat bergetar ringan, mata yang biasanya penuh kasih dan kehangatan itu mulai menggelap hanya kabut nafsu yang kini menutupinya. Naruto lalu menyobek paksa celana yang dipakai Gaara menggunakan pisau yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. Setiap sobekan yang disengaja bersinggungan langsung pada kulit Gaara, dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Bertambah lagi luka yang ditorehkan Naruto ditubuhnya dan tak urung terlihat cairan merah yang sesekali mengalir keluar melalui epidermis kulitnya disepanjang pahatan yang ditorehkan Naruto. Naruto kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, penasaran bagaimana rasa liquid merah milik kekasihnya. Menghisap pelan pada setiap tetesan darah yang keluar langsung dengan mulutnya. Asin dan sedikir berbau besi. Rasa yang membuatnya selalu menggila.

"Slurp ..." Naruto masih terus meminum tiap cairan yang terus saja keluar dengan cara menghisapanya dan membuat darah milik Gaara terus saja keluar. Suara hisapan Naruto yang tak henti-henti diluka Gaara menyebabkan rasa perih dirasakan oleh Gaara. Tangan Naruto yang tadinya menganggur mulai memijat pelan kejantanan Gaara. Diremasnya batang kejantanan Gaara dengan tempo cepat tanpa henti.

"Cu—kup … akh! Itai! …Na—ru … ahh!". Gaara yang diperlukan begitu hanya bisa mendesah terus menerus dibalik rasa sakitnya. Sebuah sensasi menyebar; sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Perasaan yang sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan hingga dirasanya ada sesuatu yang akan menyembur keluar namun tak bisa. Gaara mencoba menegakkan kepalanya dengan susah payah, melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata Naruto telah menutup jalan keluarnya dengan satu jari jempolnya.

"Na—ru ... le—pas—kan," mohon Gaara pada Naruto yang berada ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan; melihatGaara yang tengah meringis menahan sakit akibat tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa kasihan dibenaknya. Melihat setiap ekpresi kesakitan milik Gaara itu membuat darah Naruto bergejolak dan sesuatu dibawah sana juga mulai menegang, namun Naruto masih belum puas untuk bersenang-senang.

"Memohonlah, Gaara," ucap Naruto sambil menuju bagian atas tubuh Gaara yang sempat terlupakan. Membiarkan tangannya tetap beraksi dibawah sana, Naruto bermain dikedua nipple Gaara menggunakan lidahnya, sesekali dihisapnya dan digigitnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan desahan sang empunya. Dan tentu saja membuat Gaara semakin sesak dan terasa penuh.

"One … gai … Naru … to." Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Gaara berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata itu ditengah setiap sentuhan naruto yang terus menghujaninya, menggila. Senang karena berhasil membuat Gaara benar-benar jatuh akan dirinya Naruto kemudian melepaskan jarinya yang berada dikejantanan Gaara, dan sesaat berikutnya segera cairan sperma milik Gaara melesat keluar. Terbebas dari rasa yang terus mengukungnya.

"Terlalu cepat Gaara…, padahal ku fikir kau bisa bertahan lebih lama," ujar Naruto bermain-main di atas dada Gaara; menggodanya. "Padahal hanya dengan tanganku kau sudah keluar begitu, payah. Bagaimana kalau milikku yang berada ditubuhmu, kurasa kau benar-benar sensitive ya Gaara?" goda Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum. Gaara tak lagi bisa membalas semua perkataan Naruto, klimaks pertama yang didapatnya benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya. Beginikah rasanya … matanya benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin menutup namun …

"_Plak._"

Sekali lagi sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur, Gaara?" Senyuman yang tadinya tercipta kini telah berganti dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Dingin dan tajam. "Kita masih belum selesai ini hanya awal dari kenikmatan yang sebenarnya."

"Ta … pi … aku benar-benar … lelah." Lirihan Gaara lah yang terdengar atas balasan pernyataan Naruto. Naruto tak peduli, seakan tidak mendengar dia hanya bergeming dan perlahan-lahan membuka pakaiannya hingga tak ada lagi yang melekat. Mata Gaara terbelalak melihatnya, kepasrahan tadi kini tergantikan dengan perasaan yang lain, dia benar-benar takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naru?" Gaara mencoba mengabaikan rasa lelahnya. Rasa takutnya benar-benar melebihi segalanya, ini merupakan hal yang pertama baginya.

"Mencari kenikmatan," jawab Naruto ringan tanpa menatap Gaara. Naruto lalu merangkak keatas tubuh Gaara dan menyodorkan kejantanannya kemulut Gaara. Dengan mengerahkan tenaganya yang tersisa Gaara mencoba menutup rapat mulutnya dan tak menginginkan apa yang hendak dilakukan kekasihnya itu, tidak Naruto bahkan tak pantas lagi dipanggil kekasihnya. Namun ternyata hal itu tak cukup, Gaara benar-benar lelah dan Naruto berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya kemulut Gaara.

"Sssssss … ah …Gaara terus … ahh …" desah Naruto. Naruto benar-benar merasa nikmat saat mulut mungil Gaara terus-terusan melahap kejantanannya yang tak bisa disebut kecil. Walaupun tidak seluruhnya bisa masuk. Naruto terus memaju mundurkan kepala Gaara dan mempercepat gerakannya. Kejantanannya terasa berdenyut-denyut menandakan sebentar lagi Naruto akan keluar dan semakin memasukkan kejantananya hingga ketenggorokan Gaara. Memaksa Gaara menerima semua miliknya.

"Ukh! Uhuk uhuk." Gaara merasa aneh dengan cairan asing yang masuk kemulutnya yang berasal dari benda yang tadi terus merasuk kemulunya saat Naruto memaksanya menelan semua cairan aneh itu.

Naruto lalu melepas semua ikatan Gaara. Keadaan Gaara sekarang membuatnya merasa yakin kalau Gaara tak akan memberontak lagi. Naruto menyodorkan kedua jarinya dihadapan Gaara. Gaara yang tak mengerti hanya menatapnya bingung. "Hisap!" perintah Naruto. Gaara yang masih tak tahu hanya diam. Berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa kau mau aku melakukan penetrasi tanpa menyiapkanmu lebih dulu? Kau mau? Cepat hisap!" perintahnya lagi. Gaara hanya mengikutinya karena dia tahu tak ada gunanya melawan Naruto saat ini.

"Kau lama, Gaara." Naruto menarik jarinya lagi sesaat Gaara akan mengulumnya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melesakkan kejantannnya ke lubang kecil milik Gaara. Yang tak pernah terjamah siapa pun apa lagi tanpa penetrasi sedikit pun.

"Akh! Ittai!' Gaara terlonjak saat sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk pertahanannya tanpa persiapan aba-aba terlebih dahulu, air mata lagi dan lagi mengalir dari matanya dan darah tampak mengalir dari lubang Gaara. Naruto hanya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kesakitan Gaara. Tak menunggu Gaara terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda asing ditubuhnya, Naruto langsung saja menarik keluar hingga tersisa ujungnya saja kemudian melesakkannya masuk berkali-kali.

Gaara yang sudah kelelahan hanya membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun, hal yang masih baru baginya ini, menguras begitu banyak tenaga dan perasaannya dan Naruto tak membiarkannya beristirahat sedikit pun sedari tadi.

Mendengar Gaara tak lagi mendendangkan suara yang disukainya itu, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mensejajarkan dengan wajah Gaara, dilihatnya Gaara hanya diam … dengan mata yang kini kosong. Melihat itu lagi lagi kekesalan yang timbul ada diri Naruto, bukan iba melihat kekasihnya tergeletak tak berdaya bahkan mungkin sudah kehilangan jiwanya. Menghentikan permainannya sejenak Naruto menjangkau seutas tali—yang tadi digunakan mengikat Gaara- yang berada tak jauh darinya—dan mengikatnya pada kejantanan Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau butuh dihukum ne, Gaara," seringai Naruto kemudian kembali melumat bibir Gaara yang sudah membengkak akibat serangannya tadi. Tangannya pun kembali bermain dipelintirnya nipple Gaara keras, sedangkan tangan yang satunya mengocok kuat kejantanan Gaara yang mulai menegang kembali. Naruto kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya dilubang Gaara dengan cepat. Terus keluar masuk.

Diserang dari segala arah membuat Gaara kembali didera rasa tak nyaman dan sakit ditengah segala aktivitas Naruto yang ikut melibatan tubuhnya. Lagi pula Gaara tak bisa klimaks akibat kejantanannya yang diikat Naruto. Diserang lagi dengan bersamaan membuat desahan dari mulut Gaara pun mulai kembali terdengar diantara ciuman Naruto.

"Ahhhh ... cukup … Naru … onegai … ahhh." sepertinya desahan Gaara merupakan pemicu kesenangan Naruto, walaupun tahu Gaara sudah dekat namun Naruto tetap saja berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya sebelumnya. Lidahnya mulai menggantikan tangannya di nipple Gaara. Sedikit melirik kejantanan Gaara yang mengeluarkan pre-cum tanpa bisa keluar yang terlihat mulai menegang dan berubah warna.

Gaara merasakan kejantanan Naruto berdenyut-denyut didalam tubuhnya menandakan sang empunya akan keluar. "Akhhhh… Gaara…." Dan benar beberapa hentakan kemudian, akhirnya Naruto klimaks. Naruto menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya kedalam tubuh Gaara dan ambruk menimpa tubuh Gaara. Dirasanya kejantanan Gaara yang keras menusuk perutnya. Tersenyum. Naruto kemudian duduk sambil mengangkat tubuh Gaara, dinaik turunkannya tubuh kekasihnya yang kelelahan itu hingga lagi-lagi Naruto mencapai klimaks ditubuh Gaara.

Gaara merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Sperma Naruto yang sangking banyaknya sampai mengalir keluar akibat lubang kecil Gaara tak sanggup lagi menampungnya.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Aku benar-benar tak menyukai pembangkang, padahal jika kau mau mematuhiku, kau juga akan mendapatkan kenikmatan tanpa rasa sakit ini," ujar Naruto sambil menyentuh pelan ujung kejantanan Gaara dengan gerakan memutar. Disentuh begitu serasa ada aliran listrik menyatroni tubuh Gaara, tubuhnya terasa gemetaran menahan sesuatu yang hampir diujung.

Naruto kemudian melesakkannya jarinya ke lubang Gaara berkali-kali menyentuh spot yang bisa membuat Gaara mendesah keras. Disertai aliran sperma yang masih mengalir dari lubang Gaara yang teranianya kejantanan Naruto yang berukuran besar yang masih bangun di tubuhnya. Kejantanan Gaara semakin keras akibat kelakuan Naruto padanya menampakan warna kebiruan.

"Aku … jan—ji Naru … ahhhh! Patuhi … apapun … hngghh!" Gaara mendesah keras saat prostatnya terus dihantam oleh kejantanan Naruto tanpa henti, dia hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto, bahkan menopang tubuhnya sendiri sudah tak bisa. Hanya tangan Naruto-lah yang terus membantunya bergerak.

"Benarkah … baiklah kau harus menepatinya ya, Gaara." Dengan nada ceria Naruto menjawabnya.

Berbeda. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang kini tengah bersamanya? Bukan Naruto yang dikenal Gaara, ataukah hanya Gaara yang tahu siapa yang tersembunyi dibalik senyuman itu.

Tangan Naruto lalu menyentak simpulan benang tersebut, akibatnya benang terlepas dan sperma Gaara menyemprot keluar dengan derasnya tanpa henti, dan terus menerus mengalir hingga membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Naruto lalu menarik kejantanannya keluar. _Plop_. Direbahkannya Gaara dengan perlahan ditempat tidur, kemudian dengan perlahan merangkak ketepian dan turun, namun tarikan lemah dari tangan Gaara menahannya, menatap lemah Naruto tatapan yang seakan bertanya'mau kemana? Tetaplah disini'. Tetapi Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang aneh dan memutar kedua bola matanya sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

"Keluar … mungkin seseorang bisa menemaniku membantuku meredakan juniorku, kau tahu Gaara aku tak akan pernah cukup hanya dengan permainan begitu? Tapi sebagai pemula, yah kurasa kau cukup baik tapi kau sekarang sudah tak bisa lagi bukan, sudah kelelahan begitu. Lagi pula aku malas bermain sendiri," jawab Naruto ringan dengan pandangan meremehkan seakan Gaara hanyalah orang asing tak dikenalnya.

Kata-kata yang bahkan tak pernah terfikir akan didengar oleh Gaara bahkan dengan tatapan kasihan sekan melihat seonggok sampah tanpa arti. Apa, bagi Naruto dirinya hanyalah sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini, kemana Narutonya yang penuh kasih dan kehangatan yang selama ini dikenalnya?

"Dan kau sudah berjanji kan menuruti kemauanku bukan? Jadi jadilah anak baik sekarang, aku harus pergi dulu, Gaara" Naruto memamerkan cengirannya kepada Gaara dan mengecup dahi Gaara ringan, membuat Gaara tersentak. Naruto kemudian beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kalau kau mau keluar, letakkan saja kuncinya didalam tempat surat," teriak Naruto dari luar kamar dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian dikamarnya, menangis dengan semua pertanyaan dihatinya tentang kekasih yang baru saja dikencaninya sebulan yang lalu. Gaara yang tak kuat dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi, tiba-tiba merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya, tak lama limbung keatas tempat tidur. Pingsan.

**xxx**

**Flashback end**

**xxx**

Gaara menatap nanar ke cermin yang berada dikamar mandi tersebut. Melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang acak-acakan dengan wajah sayu memprihatinkan. Mata sembab kebanyakan menangis, luka lebam berbentuk telapak tangan yang mulai membiru dipipi kirinya. Bahkan terdapat darah yang sudah mengering disudut bibirnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Gaara kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menatap kelantai yang tergenang air dari shower bercampur noda merah. Dijulurkannya jari tengahnya kelubang anusnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan cairan, cairan sperma milik kekasihnya yang kini telah bercampur dengan darah segar miliknya. "Akh!" sepertinya dinding anus Gaara terluka akibat gesekan benda tumpul yang terlalu keras. Membutakan diri terhadap keadaan tubuhnya Gaara menusukkannya lebih dalam tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit yang semakin parah, hanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan itu sampai habis. Rasa jijik, benci, marah, dan kecewa bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Mengapa Naruto tega melakukan ini semua padanya. Padahal Gaara pasti akan dengan suka rela melakukannya—saat dirinya siap—tanpa harus dibarengi setiap luka dan kekerasan ini.

Genangan air dilantai kini tak lagi bening, darah pun semakin menambah pekatnya variasi warna yang redup. Darah pun semakin banyak keluar dari anusnya, entah mengerti atau tidak Gaara terus saja menusuk anusnya sendiri dengan jari tangannya, mengakibatkan luka di dinding anusnya semakin parah. Tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Ahhhh ... Naruto … aahhh …" Permainan solo yang dilakukannya mengundang suara desahan dari mulutnya sendiri. Lagi Gaara menambah jari yang masuk hingga mencapai tiga dan memilin nipplenya sendiri seperti kesetanan. . dan lagi Gaara menusukkan jarinya keluar msuk hingga menyentuh prostatnya sendiri. Mencari sensasi yang baru saja diberikan Naruto padanya. Berniat menggantikan semuanya dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin sedikit bisa meredakan sesak dihatinya. Tak dihiraukannya wajahnya yang semakin memucat kekurangan darah. Hanya nama kekasih berambut pirangnya-lah yang sedari tadi dialunkan ditengah desahan yang bergema di kamar mandi ini.

"Ahhh ... Narutooooooo!"

Hingga akhirnya Gaara klimaks dan terkapar pingsan dikamar mandi milik seseorang yang sedari tadi namanya didendangkan. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan keesokkan harinya Naruto akan menunjukkan mata sebiru langit dan senyuman sehangat mentari miliknya.

xxx

TBC

xxx

**A/N:** Mau protes Mizu? Silahkan saja … Mizu tahu sudah membuat fict ini terlantar dan kali ini malah dijadikan cerita lain lagi tapi masih sedikit dengan plot yang lama. Awalnya mau buat OS adja tapi ternyata gak rela juga kebetulan Mizu dapat ide jadi bakal Mizu terusin, gak bakal panjang kok mungkin 4-5 chap^^

Untuk reader yang baca dan ngereview meaning of love Mizu ucapin makasih dan maaf masih kali ini malah Mizu rubah, karena ada perubahan timeline sedikit. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Kritik, saran, dan konkrit sangat Mizu butuhkan supaya bisa membuat fict yang lebih lebih baik lagi. Silahkan Minna berikan unek-uneknya*disangka lagi acara tv* ke dalam kotak review dibawah apa pun Mizu terima asal jangan flame ne,^^

**-Mizu-**


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi berada di atas sana. Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak tergolek lemah di ubin lantai yang dingin. Kondisinya cukup mengenaskan bila dilihat dengan baik. Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru, dan tubuhnya terus saja bergemetaran. Tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya, membuat udara dingin yang merambat melalui lantai langsung menembus kulitnya. Apa lagi banyak bekas pukulan dan bercak merah yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya gerakan pelan dari dadanya yang terus turun naik pelanlah pertanda kalau dirinya masih hidup.

_Brak._

Sebuah dobrakan kencang menghancurkan pintu masuk kamar mandi. Baru saja seorang pemuda pirang menghantamnya langsung dengan tendangan miliknya—karena dari tadi pintu itu tak mau dibuka; dikunci dari dalam—tak diperdulikannya berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya karena sudah menghancurkan pintu kamar mandinya sendiri. Pemuda beriris safire itu menahan amarah yang menguar dihatinya saat ternyata menemukan seseorang di dalam sana yang tengah tergolek pingsan. Seorang pemuda bertato 'ai' kekasihnya

"Gaara. Gaara. Bangun Gaara." Naruto terus saja mengguncang tubuh lemah yang kini ada dipangkuannya. Naruto mengernyit heran bagaimana bisa Gaara berada di kamar mandinya. Pemuda yang memilik rambut berwarna pirang itu menahan marah saat mendapati Gaara yang terbaring pingsan di lantainya, apa lagi melihat kondisi Gaara yang tanpa pertahanan apa pun. Segera diangkatnya dan di pindahkannya tubuh Gaara ke ranjang. Dibungkusnya tubuh pemuda berambut merah yang mulai terasa dingin itu dan memeluknya erat, sedikitnya bisa menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuh dingin Gaara. Mata berwarna biru langit itu menatap miris pada remaja yang tengah berada pelukannya saat ini. "Aku pasti akan menghajar siapa pun yang melakukan ini padamu, Gaara."

**xxx**

**A Confusion**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rated:** M

**Genre:**

Romance/hurt comfort

Warning: AU, PWP(?), hard lemon,boyxboy gaje, OOC, author newbie, typo dkk, dan segudang warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

hehehe daripada nanti Mizu dikirimi Flame

**Keterangan:**

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

**Summary: **

Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan begini. Diperkosa pacar sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuh yang hancur tapi seluruh perasaanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

**xxx**

Gelap. Dimana ini? Sesak ... aku tak bisa bernapas tolong aku ... tolong aku Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara kencang, napasnya terengah-engah, peluh mengalir deras diwajahnya, sembari mengatur nafasnya Gaara Gaara mengamati ruangan disekitarnya.' Ini, kamar Naruto, sejak kapan aku berada disini bukankah aku tadi berada dikamar mandi, akh!' tiba-tiba saja kepala Gaara terasa nyeri, serasa hantaman keras langsung kekepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kamar dengan senampan bubur yang masih mengepul panas dan segelas susu segar. Kemudian meletakkannya di meja yang berada disisi kanan tempat tidur. Melihat Gaara yang sepertinya kesulitan bangun, membuat Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara. "Jangan bangun tiba-tiba begitu Gaara," ujar Naruto berniat membantu Gaara, namun tangannya segera ditepis cepat oleh tangan Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh, aku!"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penuturan Gaara, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Naruto merasakan perasaan sesak dan sakit saat melihat wajah Gaara yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan kebencian terhadap dirinya. Mengapa Gaara bersikap begitu pada dirinya. Lirih Naruto bertanya "Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau menepis tanganku?"

"Kau bertanya mengapa, Naru? Mengapa?" teriak Gaara semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada sehelai selimut yang digunakannya. "Apa kau tak mengingat apa pun Naru?" ujar Gaara pelan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ketakutan kembali mendera tubuhnya, takut apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto waktu itu akan terulang kembali. Takut. Takut. Gaara takut melihat langit biru jernih milik Naruto akan menggelap dan menyiksanya lagi. Menghancurkan tubuh dan hatinya lagi.

"Kumohon, Gaara … katakan ada apa ini? A—aku benar-benar tak mengerti," lirih Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang masih terus ketakutan—gemetaran—tanpa dirinya tahu alasannya mengapa.

"Aku takut, Naruto …" isak Gaara pelan pada akhirnya.

"Takut? Aku yang merasakan takut saat dua hari yang lalu menemukanmu terbaring pingsan di kamar mandi, Gaara. Aku takut kau yang kenapa-kenapa," ucap Naruto kalut.

"Kau tak mengerti Naru … kau—kau …" Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Kata-kata itu serasa tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

Naruto kemudian merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang masih terus bergetar itu kedalam pelukannya. Tak diperdulikannya kalau penolakan Gaara masih terus ada. "Kumohon Gaara, jangan menolakku lagi. Hatiku sakit, kau tahu aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan menyakitimu … jadi tenanglah."

Gaara terhenyak mendengar apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ehangatan ini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, ketakutan yang semula menguasai tubuhnya mulai berangsur menghilang. Ini Naruto bukan, kekasih yang dikenalnya. Gaara kemudian melepaskan pelukan Naruto, tangannya bergerak menyetuh wajah Naruto, didekatkannya wajah itu, 'Ini Naruto bukan?' Tangannya bergerak menelusuri setiap inci wajah Naruto, dari mata, hidung, bibir, hingga pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu, menatap lembut kekasihnya matanya menatap lekat ke dalam jade milik Gaara kemudian tak lama sebuah jarak mulai menghilang saat Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Gaara dan melumatnya sebentar, tanpa dominasi sedikitpun. Berharap kekasihnya bisa sedikit percaya padanya dan menghilangkan rasa cemas yang melanda Gaara.

Naruto segera melepaskan pagutannya saat merasakan sebuah getaran kecil mulai dirasakannya—berasal dari tubuh Gaara. "Maaf Gaara. Aku kelepasan," ujar Naruto segera saat melepaskan kulumannya dari bibir Gaara. Sejejak saliva terlihat saat keduanya menjauh.

Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu … Apa mungkin hanya mimpi, tidak itu semua nyata bahkan Gaara masih bisa merasakan semuanya. Namun akhirnya Gaara menepis semua praduga yang tak berarti itu. Matanya menatap teduh ke arah Naruto. Mungkin ia akan menemukan jawabannya nanti sedikit kasihan melihat wajah sendu Naruto. Namun Gaara sedikit merasakan tatapan aneh saat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ada apa pikir Gaara, matanya kemudian menelusuri arah pandangan Naruto sebelumnya, yang tertuju pada … tubuhnya?

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Gaara histeris melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata polos tanpa balutan apapun ssepertinya selimut Gaara tadi jatuh saat Naruto memeluknya. Dengan sedikit tenaga dikakinya, Gaara menendang Naruto yang tanpa persiapan jatuh kelantai, dan segera menyambar ujung selimut yang berada ditepi tempat tidur. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. 'Dasar rubah mesum brengsek.'

"Ouch! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menendangku Gaara?" Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah kekasihnya itu barusan, yang kini bergulung didalam selimut rubah miliknya—menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Hah … sekali lagi Naruto hanya menghela napas, apa Gaara malu karena Naruto sudah melihat tubuhnya? Bukankah Naruto yang memindahkan Gaara kemari, tentu saja dia sudah melihat tubuh polos kekasihnya itu. Naruto kembali mengulang memori mengerikan itu, melihat tubuh kekasihmu yang memucat tergelatak tak berdaya berlumuran darah dilantai. Jantung Naruto hampir saja berhenti. Tapi kenapa yang diingatnya saat ini hanya tubuh polos Gaara?

"Jangan memandangku dengan mesum begitu, Naruto" Gaara mendelik Naruto kesal melihat wajah kekasihnya saat ini, dasar pasti sedang mengkhayal yang iya-iya di otaknya itu. Gaara lalu mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding, namun dia merasakan ada yang aneh, sesuatu yang penuh dan mengganjal dibagian bawahnya.

"Na-ru-to, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tatapnya horror. Naruto yang ditanya begitu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan menatap heran pada Gaara.

"Lubangku, apa yang kau masukkan, brengsek?" tanya Gaara pelan, namun penuh nada intimidasi

"Oh itu? karena aku tak tahu bagaimana mengobati lubangmu yang masih berdarah, aku hanya menyumpalnya dengan kasa perban yang sama di pergelangan tanganmu dengan sedikit salep kok hanya itu" jawab Naruto polos dan kemudian duduk disamping Gaara.

Gaara benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kemampuan otak Naruto yang tak sampai seperempat kemampuan orang biasa itu bisa melakukan hal irasional begini.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu Gaara? Kali ini aku melakukannya dengan benar, buktinya tak ada lagikan darah yang mengalir, aku hebatkan?" ucap Naruto bangga dengan tersenyum senang.

"Dasar baka."

"Hei … hei Gaara seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bukannya lagi-lagi menyindirku begitu"

"Hah … sekarang kau lebih baik keluar Naruto, aku mau mengeluarkan kebodohanmu itu dari tubuhku," ucap Gaara seraya mendeathglare Naruto. Rupanya Gaara tidak menyadari sesuatu, bukankah Naruto sudah melihat tubuhnya sejak awal? Jadi untuk apa menyuruh sipirang itu keluar.

Naruto yang diminta begitu lalu beranjak keluar. Tidak, sebenarnya dia hanya masih berdiri diluar pintu kamar, bersender di sana. Sebenarnya dia penasaran ingin bertanya pada Gaara bagaimana bisa Gaara mendapatkan semua luka ditubuhnya itu bahkan di daerah pribadinya. Sekali lihat orang juga tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Siapa orang brengsek yang berani melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tak ingin dulu mendesak Gaara lebih jauh saat ini, kesembuhan kekasihnya lebih penting saat ini. Naruto kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, di pintu kamarnya.

"Ah ... Akh … ahhh." Tiba-tiba saja suara desahan terdengar di telinga Naruto. Apa yang terjadi? Dengan rasa penasaran Naruto mengintip kedalam kamarnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang berada dihadapanya. Gaara yang sedang bermain solo sendiri. _Plak._ Naruto memukul pipinya sendiri. Tentu saja bukan.

Di sana terlihat kekasihnya sedang berusaha mengeluarkan kasa yang berada di tubuhnya, dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, menarik pelan kasa tersebut, namun berhubung sudah beberapa hari, kasa itu pun lengket akibat darah yang mengering. Dan menyulitkannya menarik keluar helaian kasa tersebut sedikit susah dan diiringi sedikit rintihan kesakitan. Namun yang terdengar ditelinga Naruto bukanlah rintihan kesakitan namun desahan seksi yang membuatnya menelan ludah.

Naruto lalu masuk perlahan dan mendekati Gaara dan berlutut dengan posisi tubuhnya separuh dibawah. Tangannya lalu menahan tangan Gaara yang masih bekerja.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" ujar Gaara terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya.

'Membantumu Gaara, hanya itu." Naruto lalu menekuk kedua kaki Gaara dan melebarkannya. Sekarang lubang Gaara benar-benar terlihat olehnya. Kasa putih yang sudah sebagian keluar itu sudah ternoda darah kering yang cukup banyak hingga berubah warna menjadi merah. Naruto menariknya pelan, didongakannya kepalanya dan dilihatnya Gaara tengah menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara yang bakal keluar; akibat rintihannya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Naruto menarik kepala Gaara dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Lalu mencium bibir Gaara. Lidahnya menjilat pelan sudut bibir Gaara, saat Gaara membuka mulutnya, lidah Naruto langsung melesak masuk, mengajak tuan rumahnya bertarung. Gaara yang masih kaku dalam hal ini hanya membiarkan Naruto membimbingnya, dan akhirnya membiarkan Naruto mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya. Melihat Gaara yang tak berniat melawan, Naruto kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya di mulut Gaara. Mengabsen gigi Gaara dan sesekali menyentuh langit-langit Gaara, yang tak pelak menimbulkan suara desahan dari Gaara. Naruto masih saja mencium Gaara dengan penuh dominasi terhadap kekasihnya itu hingga pukulan kecil berulang-ulang didadanya menghentikan segala kegiatan kecilnyanya.

Dengan wajah terengah-engah Gaara mencoba mengambil pasokan udaranya yang menipis. "Baka! Apa kau mau membunuhku? Hah?" dengan muka yang memerah Gaara memukul kepala Naruto yang berada di bawahnya.

"Hehe … maaf Gaara sepertinya aku kelepasan, aku kan hanya ingin membantumu menghilangkan rasa sakitmu saja" jawab Naruto pelan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"…"

"Lagipula lebih cepat selesai kan?" kata Naruto melirik sesuatu disamping nya. Mengikuti apa yang dilihat Naruto, Gaara menjulurkan kepalanya kebawah, matanya melihat kumpulan kasa merah yang cukup panjang.

"Baka! Berapa banyak kau memasukkannya ketubuh ku, hah?" sekali lagi Naruto mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Gaara. Dibentak begitu lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum dengan beralasan. "Aku kan panik Gaara."

Mata Naruto lalu beralih menatap lubang Gaara yang masih kelihatan akibat Gaara yang belum merubah posisinya. 'masih ada darah' pikirnya. Reflek, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke lubang Gaara. Melingkari bentuk lubang itu. Rasa asin darah terkecap di indranya, tentu saja beberapa bercak darah memang terlihat disana akibat tarikan paksa tadi.

"Waaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Gaara hanya bisa melihat ulah kekasihnya itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, kedua tangannya ditahan untuk tidak mendekat oleh tangan Naruto dan ditahan di atas perutnya. Melarang Gaara mengganggu apa pun yang sedang dikerjakannya saat ini di bawah sana.

'Ah!" tiba-tiba saja desahan meluncur bebas dari mulut Gaara. Terkejut, Gaara kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Senang melihat reaksi Gaara yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini, Naruto mengulangi apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, memasukkan lebih jauh lidahnya kedalam lubang Gaara, membersihkan lubang Gaara dari semua sisa darah yang melekat.

"Ah! … henti—kan Naruto … ah! jangan." Kembali desahan Gaara terdengar. Matanya terpejam tak berani melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dibawah sana. Naruto terus saja menghujani lubang Gaara dengan lidahnya. Hingga dirasanya cukup Naruto untuk menghentikannya.

"Yups, selesai." Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaanya. Tak ada lagi bekas darah di sekitar lubang Gaara.

Gaara tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dirinya benar-benar malu saat ini. Gaara tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukannya sejauh ini, apa lagi Naruto melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan tidak seperti sebelumnya. Membuat darahnya berdesir dan berkumpul diwajahnya.

"Gaa-ra kau ..." Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke kejantanan Gaara yang ternyata 'bangun' akibat ulahnya tadi. Kejantanan Gaara yang sekarang berdiri tegak.

Gaara hanya mendeath glare Naruto. "Ini salahmu Baka!" yang hanya dijawab cengiran dari Naruto.

"Tenang saja Gaara, aku akan 'menidurkan'nya kembali." Naruto lalu memasukan kejantanan Gaara kedalam mulutnya dan melakukan mouthjob. Dimaju mundurkannya keluar masuk dengan sesekali dihisap dan digigitnya pelan.

"Ah! Naruto jangan! ahhh!" Sepertinya Gaara benar-benar terlarut dalam permainan Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini dengan lembut tanpa adanya siksaan fisik di tubuhnya. Gaara berpikir keras … apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya ini … apa yang kemarin orang lain? Tidak! Bagaimana pun Gaara mengenal baik Naruto, dan Naruto tak memiliki saudara kembar.

"Sudah cukup, ah! Naruto, Akhhh!" Akhirnya Gaara melepaskan cairannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun Naruto menelan semuanya, bahkan menjilati sisanya yang bercecer di tubuh Gaara.

"Kau manis, Gaara" ucap Naruto menyeringai mesum, di kepalanya terlintas sesuatu untuk meembuat semua ini menjadi lebih mengasyikkan.

Naruto lalu menggendong Gaara ke kamar mandi ala bridal style bak pengantin yang bari menikah. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu butuh mandi saat ini, yah setidaknya sambil melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan juga. Pikir Naruto.

"Turunkan aku Naruto! Mau dibawa kemana aku, Naruto?"

"Tidak mau! Sepertinya ada yang butuh bantuanmu Gaara," ujar Naruto melirik bagian bawah celananya yang agak menggembung.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Gaara hanya bisa berteriak kencang "Dasar rubah mesum!"

Tak lama kemudian ronde kedua pun dimulai, hanya suara desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan yang terdengar dari kamar mandi tersebut hingga satu jam kedepan. Tanpa kekerasan. Garis bawahi hal itu.

xxx

_Brak._ Naruto yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah apartemennya tiba-tiba terkejut saat. Mendengar pintu depan apatemennya dibanting kencang.

"Di mana, Gaara? Kembalikan dia Naruto!" teriak Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara yang baru saja datang dan juga pelaku pembantingan pintu barusan.

"Ow ... ow … sabar, Temari kau bisa membangunkannya nanti." Jawab Naruto berusaha tenang. Walau sudah beberapa kali bertemu, sepertinya Temari masih tetap menakutkan baginya.

"Hehehe ... maaf Naruto sepertinya pintu depanmu hancur—lagi." Kankuro kakak laki-laki Gaara itu ternyata juga datang. Yang dibalas senyuman maklum Naruto, begitulah keadaanya tiap kali Temari 'berkunjung' kemari.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mengembalikan, Gaara beberapa hari ini hah?" tanya Temari lagi menarik baju Naruto, yang segera ditahan oleh Kankuro. Sepertinya kakak sulungnya ini benar-benar marah. Tiba-tiba saja saat mereka sedang mengadakan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota. Naruto mengabari bahwa Gaara ditemukan terluka di apartemennya, dan mengatakan akan mengobati Gaara di apartemennya saja.

"Hei … hei … bukannya aku sudah mengabari kalian kalau aku menemukan Gaara tergeletak pingsan di kamarku. Dan aku tak mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan begitu." Sanggah Naruto tak mau begitu saja disalahkan oleh calon kakak iparnya yang juga sangat brother compleks ini.

"Mana mungkin Gaara bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini kalau bukan kau yang membanwanya Naruto, lagi pula Gaara terlihat terakhir kali bersamamu. Sekarang di mana dia" kata Temari menahan marah dan hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kesal pada calon adik iparnya ini. Entah kenapa sejak awal dia tak menyukai Gaara berhubungan dengan Naruto. Insting mungkin.

"Di kamar." Naruto akhirnya hanya mengalah dari pada adu mulut tak penting ini berlanjut.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Aku akan ada dipihakmu. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyakiti Gaara." ujar Kankuro seraya menepuk pundak Naruto pelan lalu mengikuti Temari yang telah berlalu sejak tadi.

Tak lama Temari pun keluar diikuti Kankuro yang tengah memanggul sesuatu di pundaknya. Naruto mengenali selimut yang tengah menggulungi objek di dalamnya seperti kue dadar. Matanya terbelalak saat Kankuro melewatinya dan terlihat rambut merah miliki kekasihnya. Sepertinya Gaara masih terlelap dan tak sadar tengah 'diculik' dari kamar kekasihnya.

"Kami pulang," ucap Temari datar saat seraya keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

Naruto hanya memijit keningnya pelan melihat sikap Temari kepadanya. 'Sepertinya dia masih belum rela adiknya ku ambil, ujar Naruto pelan.

**xxx**

Angin pagi yang tengah berhembus itu benar-benar sangat menyejukkan, panas pagi yang belum terasa menyengat serta ketenangan yang begitu damai. Awan putih yang kini menghiasi birunya langit. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu indah. Seandainya Naruto tahu lebih awal, udara pagi itu benar-benar bisa membuat seseoarang lebih rileks seharusnya sejak dulu dia melakukannya. Beban pikiran yang tadi dirasakannya sedikit berkurang.

Diletakkannya kedua tangannya diatas pagar pembatas. Dihirupnya udara yang mengalir disekitarnya.

"Huwaaaa … rasanya benar-benar enak!" ucap Naruto riang sepertinya dia menyamakannya dengan ramen yang biasa disantapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?"

Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Di sana kekasihnya tengah berdiri di pintu menuju atap.

"Haha ... tidak ada Gaara, aku hanya menikmati udara pagi," jawab Naruto seraya tertawa.

"Sejak kapan seorang Uzumaki yang tak pernah bangun pagi, bisa berada di atap sekolah pada pukul 6.30 pagi? Keajaiban alam baru saja terjadi." ucap Gaara sarkastik.

"Sudahlah Gaara, jangan menyindirku lagi. Bagaimana lukamu sudah baikkan?" tanya Naruto sembari menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Sudah mendingan. Kenapa saat terbangun aku ada di rumah?" tanya Gaara balik

"Haha ... Temari menjemputmu pulang Gaara. Untung saja dia tak membunuhku saat melihat keadaanmu." Naruto hanya tertawa hambar mengingat seberapa 'benci' Temari padanya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Neechan tak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi." Gaara tak menyadari efek kata-katanya yang menyebabkan meronanya pipi Naruto pagi ini. Hey. Jarang-jarang Gaara bisa berkata sejujur itu.

"Aku bersyukur kalau begitu, Gaara."

"…." Gaara tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, matanya hanya terpejam menikmati angin pagi ini.

'Hey, Gaara aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, dari mana kau dapatkan luka begitu?" tanya Naruto menatap Gaara yang kini tengah ikut bersender di sampingnya. "Padahal gara-gara ujian ulang sialan … aku tak bisa menemuimu, namun malah menemukanmu dengan keadaan begitu membuatku hampir mati jantungan, kau tahu?"

Gaara membuka matanya dan terdiam sesaat. Batinnya sedikit bergolak marah. Apa Naruto benar tidak mengingat waktu itu? Tapi kenapa? Sikapnya pun tak lagi sama seperti saat itu, seolah kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi. Apa Naruto kerasukkan? Tidak. Tidak makhluk gaib mana yang mau memasuki bocah pirang berisik ini yang kadang terlalu polos ini. Yang ada malah diajak kenalan. Gaara masih sibuk berada di dunia imajinasinnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap pikiran terakhirnya.

"Hey, Gaara kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Gaara seringkali menatapnya aneh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sudahlah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya." Ucap Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit dan awan di atas sana.

Haruskah Gaara mengatakannya? Apa Naruto akan menerima begitu saja perkataanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Gaara" ujar Naruto lagi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari langit di atas sana.

"Naruto…" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya. Hatinya masih bergejolak. Sembari meyakinkan diri, akhirnya diputuskannya untuk memberi tahu Naruto. "Apa kau akan mempercayaiku, Naru? Seperti aku yang tetap mempercayaimu? Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku, seperti aku tetap mencintaimu Naru" tatap Gaara langsung. 'setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku' sambung Gaara dalam hati. Naruto terkesiap terhadap nada serius yang dikeluarkan Gaara. Mata emerald itu menatap penuh harap padanya. Ada apa ini?

"Apapun untukmu, Gaara" Akhirnya Naruto menjawab kata-kata Gaara dengan mantap setelah berpikir heran.

"Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa berada di apartemenmu, padahal hanya kau yang memiliki kuncinya? Menurutmu siapa orang paling dekat denganku saat ini? diantara semuanya siapa yang sanggup memaksaku untuk melakukan hal 'itu'?" Lagi. Gaara menatap jauh ke dalam biru langit miliki kekasihnya itu yang kini berbinar tak percaya.

Walau hanya pertanyaan implisit bukankah jawabannya pasti.

"Dan bila kau tanyakan padaku kenapa? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa Naru, " sambung Gaara seraya berjalan menjauhi Naruto. "Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku, Na-ru-to".

_Braak._

Pintu atap itu pun tertutup meninggalkan seseorang yang kini terperosot hingga terduduk dilantai. Matanya menatap nanar ke lantai. Benarkah, apa yang dikatakan Gaara baru saja. Tentu saja jawaban semua pertanyaan itu hanya satu nama, nama miliknya sendiri. Apa mungkin dirinya tega melakukan semua itu pada orang yang dikasihinya? Pada orang yang benar-benar dicintainya? Tapi kenapa di dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini selalu ada Gaara. Gaara yang sedang berteriak kesakitan. Gaara yang sedang menangis. Gaara yang sedang meneriakan namanya dengan pilu. Dan dirinya yang tidak mengacuhkan Gaara sedikit pun. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu terbangun dan tak bisa terlelap tidur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Nyatakah semua itu? Melihat luka yang di dapat Gaara Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Padahal awalnya dia akan membalas siapapun yang berani menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Chikuso!"

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng frustasi, menarik helaian pirangnya kuat. Tertunduk lesu. Hanya satu pikirannya, pulang. Sepertinya itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengikuti pelajaran dengan pikiran yang terlalu bercabang begini.

**xxx**

**A/N: **Hai minna … masih ingat ama fict satu ini? Mizu kaget masih ada yang RnR, huwooo seneng banget, arigatou yang udah repiu chap sebelumnya. Kirain ni fict udah gak layak lagi buat dikonsumsi(?) gegara udah hampir didiscontinued karena Mizu kehilangan feel buat ngetik#pundung. Walau draftnya udah diperbaiki dengan alur berbeda dan sedikit perubahan di awal tapi feelnya masih belum dapat makanya lama publish ulang. Semoga ja kali ini fict ini bakal bertahan dan complete tanpa halangan. Gak berhenti ditengah jalan gegara author gaje satu ini malah menggila, hiks#malah curcol.

Okehlah biar Mizu tambah semangat Boleh Mizu minta pendapatnya dengan review dikotak biru di bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Confusion**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rated:** M

**Genre:**

Romance/hurt comfort

**Warning:**

AU, boyxboy, gaje, OOC, author newbie, typo dkk, dan segudang warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

hehehe daripada nanti Mizu dikirimi Flame

**Keterangan:**

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

**Summary: **

Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan begini. Diperkosa pacar sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuh yang hancur tapi seluruh perasaanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

**xxx**

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Gaara duduk di kelasnya, sembari menatap kosong keluar. Yang kebetulan bangkunya berada di pojokan belakang. Posisi yang pas saat ini. Keramaian yang berada disekitarnya teracuhkan dengan sempurna.

'Apa seharusnya yadi tak kukatakan? Aku benar-benar cemas saat melihat raut wajah Naruto tadi. Wajah itu bukanlah wajah seorang pembohong. Dasar bodoh. Begitu tidak percayakah kau dengan Naruto, Gaara.'

Gaara hanya menekurkan kepalanya di atas meja merasa tak enak dengan segala kata-katanya barusan terhadap Naruto, mungkin saja ada alasan yang logis dibalik semua ini. Gaara baru saja hendak mencoba keluar untuk memanggil Naruto, namun gerakannya terhenti saat _sensei_-nya baru saja masuk dari pintu kelas.

"Sudahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali."

Namun sampai bel pulang pun Gaara tak menemukan Naruto kembali ke kelas. Bahkan dirinya sudah mencari ke atap, tapi Naruto juga tak ditemukan juga disemua tempat yang memungkinkan Naruto berada biasanya. Apa mungkin Naruto bolos lagi. Hanya satu kesimpulan itu yang bisa didapat Gaara saat ini.

Gaara lalu menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. Ingin beranjak pulang, lagi pula sepertinya Naruto mematikan ponselnya sehingga Gaara tak bisa menghubunginya. Saat ini Gaara tak berniat untuk menghampiri Naruto ke apartemennya. Memori waktu itu masih berbekas kuat dibenaknya.

Jarak sekolah yang tak begitu jauh membuat Gaara memilih untuk memilih berjalan kaki. Jalanan yang ditempuh Gaara menuju kerumahnya melewati perumahan dan beberapa sekolah. Langkah Gaara terhenti di sebuah taman kanak-kanak, saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berjongkok membelakanginya. 'Apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto di sini?'

Gaara kemudian berjalan perlahan bermaksud mengamati lebih dekat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya dan sedikit mengejutkannya mungkin juga sekedar menanyakan mengapa Naruto tidak masuk pelajaran sedari tadi. Namun anyir darah langsung tercium di udara saat Gaara sudah berjarak lebih dekat dengan Naruto, bahkan suara patahan sesuatu terdengar jelas ditelinganya saat ini. Gaara bersumpah ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, instingnya menyuruhmu menjauh namun rasa penasarannya membuatnya bertahan.

_Hoek._ Rasanya isi dalam perut Gaara ingin keluar saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ada seekor burung merpati yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi berada ditangannya. Sudah hancur dengan tubuh yang tercerai berai ditanah bahkan isi perutnya berceceran tak menentu. Gaara yakin burung malang itu mati ditangan Naruto. Gaara berniat menjauh namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menyadari kehadirannya dan memutar pelan kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

Tidak! Tidak lagi!

Gaara berteriak di dalam hati saat melihat mata Naruto yang sama dengan malam itu. Mata berwarna biru gelap yang tak memiliki perasaan apa pun. Mata kosong yang tak memiliki apa yang dinamakan perasaan. Apa lagi dengan cipratan darah yang tak sengaja menempel di wajah Naruto, menambah kesan seram dibenak Gaara. Gaara segera ingin berbalik arah dan menjauh menyesal mengikuti rasa penasarannya. Tapi Naruto lebih cepat, dengan tangannya menarik Gaara dan menghempaskannya ke batang sebuah pohon.

"_Ittai._" Gaara meringis pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya membentur langsung kulit pohon yang tidak rata.

"Puas mengintipku, Sabaku Gaara?" ujar Naruto dingin tangannya yang berlumuran darah digerakkan ke wajah Gaara membuat sebuah pola seakan wajah putih Gaara adalah kertas lukisnya. Naruto tahu kalau sejak tadi Gaara memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Hentikan, Naru … kau gila."

"Gila? Tidak. Hanya saja ini menyenangkan Gaara," ujar Naruto menjilati setiap jejak darah yang baru saja dilukisnya di wajah Gaara. Naruto kemudian meniadakan jaraknya dengan Gaara kemudian melumat bibir Gaara, memaksa menerobos masuk membiarkan Gaara ikut merasakan rasa cairan merah yang dikecapnya sebelumnya. Naruto tak memperdulikan bibir Gaara yang ikut berdarah karena digigitnya paksa karena Gaara bersikeras menutup jalan masuknya.

Gaara terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya, namun tenaganya sedikit berkurang karena bau anyir darah yang terasa sesak ditubuhnya apa lagi saat ini lidah Naruto sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya membawa cairan darah yang membuatnya bertambah mual. Gaara tak pernah menyangka kejadian ini akan berulang kembali. Bahkan lebih parah. Rasanya batinnya ikut tercabik lagi karena perlakuan Naruto kali ini.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendorong kepala merah itu semakin mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka sembari tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam seragam Gaara, mencoba mempermainkan benda kenyal di dalam sana. Lidah milik Naruto lalu turun menelusuri leher putih milik Gaara.

"Apa kau takut padaku, Gaara?" bisik Naruto pelan diantara semua gerakan tangannya di dalam tubuh Gaara yang dingin—ketakutan.

Gaara tak menjawab apa pun, pikirannya kosong. Baru saja dirinya memikirkan kata-katanya sudah menyakiti Naruto dan berniat minta maaf tapi untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menyakiti Gaara. Sedikit sakit dihatinya memikirkan semua ini. Gaara tercekat dari lamunannya saat merasakan lidah Naruto berganti dengan tangan yang dingin dilehernya. Napasnya terasa sesak saat tangan tan Naruto yang bebas mulai mencekiknya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Gaara terus berteriak keras tertahan namun sepertinya Naruto menulikan telinganya, bahkan tertawa senang melihat ekpresi kesakitan Gaara. Tidak. Mungkinkah Naruto akan membunuhnya kali ini?

Naruto menghentikan segala aktifitasnya saat merasakan wajahnya basah karena air. Ini bukan air hujan, mungkinkah?

"Kau menangis Gaara?" tanya Naruto, hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat butiran bening mulai turun dan mengalir dari sudut mata Gaara. Terkesiap bingung Naruto saat mendapati posisi tubuhnya yang berdempetan langsung dengan Gaara dan tangan yang berada di leher Gaara. Mata pemuda berambut pirang itu yang semula menggelap telah kembali bening namun Gaara tak menyadari hal itu. Terlanjur sakit dengan semua perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Tak puas kau menyakitiku, Naruto? Dasar brengsek!" teriak Gaara keras kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh saat cengkeraman dilehernya melonggar kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendiri tanpa meminta jawaban akan pertanyaanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto heran saat melihat Gaara yang menjauh dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan darah.

**xxx**

Gaara segera membasuh bersih bekas darah yang ada diwajahnya sesampainya di rumah. Syukurlah rumah sedang kosong jadi dirinya tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa pada kedua kakaknya saat melihat keadaan Gaara yang pulang dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Gaara kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang berwarna merah miliknya. Tanpa mandi hanya mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Tubuhnya terasa terasa sangat lelah. Rasanya Gaara masih bisa mencium bau anyir darah merpati tadi walau sesaat.

Apa selama ini Naruto membohonginya? Mungkinkah semua tutur manis dan senyuman yang selalu diberikan Naruto hanyalah kedok dibalik semua sifat gilanya itu. Apa selama ini Gaara menyukai seseorang dengan kelainan. Sedikit bergetar dalam diam, tubuh pemuda berambut merah tersebut saat mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto. Darah, merpati, mata biru gelap Naruto, dan raut wajah yang begitu dingin. Kenapa lagi-lagi kau berubah Naruto. Ada apa dengan dirimu?

Siapa sebenarnya sosok kekasih pirangnya itu? Gaara hanya bisa menerawang jauh entah kemana mencari jwabannnya saat ini, pikirannya campur aduk seperti putaran sentrifugal di dalam sebuah angin tornado.

_Ting … Tong_

Terkejut Gaara segera membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Siapa? Mungkinkah Naruto menyusulnya ke rumah? Gaara lalu duduk dan menuju ke pintu depan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar takut saat akan membukakan pintu. Di dalam hatinya terus saja meminta kalau itu bukan Naruto, bukan, semoga saja bukan. Semoga hanya kakaknya.

_Krieeettt._

Mata Gaara sedikit terpejam saat membukakan pintu karena terus berdoa di dalam hati, namun matanya kembali terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini.

"_Tadaima_, Gaara," ujar pemuda berambut panjang itu lembut pada Gaara yang masih membatu.

"Ne—ji?"

**xxx**

_Praaang._

Sebuah cermin tak bersalah di kamar mandi milik seorang pemuda hancur berantakan dengan pecahannya yang berceceran di lantai. Namun pemuda berambut pirang sang pelakunya itu tak peduli bahkan kalau pecahan kacanya menusuk tangannya hingga berdarah. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kali ini meninju tembok disampingnya dengan sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan rasa kesal dihatinya. Rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi membuat mata bermanik jade milik kekasihnya itu mengalirkan cairan asin; air mata. Tak menyadari kalau kulit tangannya mulai mengelupas dan berdarah karena bergesekan langsung dengan dinginnya dinding kamar mandi.

Tubuh Naruto lalu merosot turun di lantai, menyesal sangat menyesal saat harus melihat raut katakutan pada diri Gaara lagi. Hatinya mencelos saat mengingat bagaimana Gaara memandangnya, bagaimana Gaara menatapnya dengan raut penuh luka dan kebencian.

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bertemu Gaara padahal seingatnya tadi dirinya sedang tertidur. Awalnya saat Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang—bolos—pagi tadi, dirinya berubah pikiran karena tak seorang pun juga dirumahnya dan berpikir untuk tidur saja di bawah salah satu pohon tak jauh dari rumah Gaara, sembari menunggu Gaara pulang. Tapi siapa sangka saat Naruto membuka mata yang ada dihadapannya adalah Gaara yang menangis dan tengah berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya di leher Gaara.

'Siapa yang mau menyakitimu, Gaara?'

Tangan Naruto lalu memutar knop yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya dan membiarkan _shower _yang berada di atasnya mengguyur tubuhnya. Menghilangkan semua jejak liquid merah yang mulai tampak mengering ditubuhnya. Terduduk lesu Naruto di bawah guyuran air yang tak terasa dingin baginya saat ini. Hatinya lebih terasa dingin saat Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya dengan sesekali menghempaskannya ke tembok sembari terus bergumam "Aku tak tahu apa-apa Gaara, aku tak tahu … kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

**xxx**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Neji?" tanya Gaara pada pemuda beriris perak keunguan yang tengah duduk dihadapannya kini. Sedikit rasa tak suka berada dihatinya melihat orang yang tak diinginkannya kini datang kerumahnya. Kalau bisa Gaara mau mengusirnya hanya saja itu tak bisa dilakukannya mengingat status pria dewasa ini.

"Apa salah aku mengunjungimu, Gaara? Tunanganku sendiri?" jawab Pemuda bernama Neji itu tenang. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh tangan Gaara tapi segera ditarik empunya cepat, membuat Neji hanya terkekeh pelan. Masih keras kepalakah?

"Kau tak bisa terus menghindar, Gaara. Kau tahu bukan semua sudah lama ditetapkan, dan kau tak bisa menolakku." Neji hanya berujar datar menampkan raut dingin diwajahnya. Sedikit menghilangkan ramah tamahnya.

Gaara hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Neji. Yah semua itu benar, Hyuuga Neji adalah tunangannya atau lebih tepatnya tunangan yang dipersiapkan keluarga besarnya. Selama ini Gaara baru beberapa kali bertemu langsung dan terakhir kali dengannya saat acara pertunangan mereka dua tahun lalu. Gaara berpikir Neji berubah pikiran saat tak ada lagi kabar tentang pengusaha muda itu sampai ditelinganya.

"Terserah, apa katamu tuan Hyuuga," ujar Gaara dingin mengacuhkan Neji dan memilih mengacak-acak saluran televisi.

Neji hanya tertawa di dalam hati, sejak pertama kali bertemu sifat keras kepala Gaara inilah yang membuatnya menyetujui pertunangan mereka. Bukankah pemuda yang bisa berargumentasi dengannya ini menarik, dibandingkan para gadis berisik di luar sana yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uangnya tanpa bisa membuatnya senang.

Mata Neji lalu tak sengaja menangkap bekas kemerahan pada leher Gaara, sebuah bekas memanjang berulang yang mengelilingi lehernya seperti sebuah cengkraman … tangan. "Lehermu kenapa, Gaara?"

Terkejut, Gaara segera menutupi lehernya dengan tangannya sendiri. Brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin pria dihadapannya ini bisa sebegitu cepat menyadarinya.

Melihat reaksi Gaara yang sepertinya menutupi bekas tersebut, membuat Neji penasaran. Tak boleh seorang pun yang membuat propertinya terluka. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Neji berhasil melepaskan tangan Gaara dan melihat langsung bekas kemerahan yang ketara pada leher putih Gaara. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Gaara?" geram Neji kesal, saat dengan pasti tahu kalau itu adalah bekas cekikan seseorang.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Gaara kemudian berniat berdiri dari sofa tempat duduknya semula, sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuat tubuh murid kelas dua SMU itu terduduk dipangkuan Neji.

"Jangan berbohong, kau tahu bukan … aku bisa menghukummu karena masalah ini."

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Neji. Ini hanya masalah kecil bukan apa-apa."

"Apa pun … karena kau hanya milikku, Gaara … tak seorang pun boleh menyentuhmu. Aku pasti akan membunuh siapa pun yang melakukannya."

Gaara menghela hanya napas pelan. Posesif. Begitulah sifat tunangannya kalau dia tidak salah, jika dia tahu kalau Naruto yang melakukannya, bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar hebat. Ah, iya Naruto bukankah pemuda pirang itu sekarang adalah kekasihnya … rasanya Gaara masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya saat ini dan sekarang tunangannya malah berada dirumahnya, mengapa semua jadi serumit ini … apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gaara?" tanya Neji saat meraskan pemuda dipangkuannya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tak ada."

"Apa seorang Sabaku Gaara kini hanya bisa berdusta? Jangan pernah mencoba memikirkan pria lain, Gaara."

Ah ketahuan. Gaara menyeringai, sedikit bermain tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lagi pula Gaara butuh sedikit pengalihan untuk menghilangkan perasaan anehnya karena Naruto tadi. Mungkin saja semua akan menghilang dan dirinya bisa menemui Naruto lagi nanti.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buat aku tak bisa memikirkan siapa pun, Neji."

Neji tak bisa mengatakan kata apa pun saat pemuda berambut merah yang berbeda delapan tahun darinya itu menarik kepalanya dan menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Tentu saja Neji tak akan menolaknya bukan, sejak mereka bertunangan tak sekali pun Gaara memperbolehkan Neji untuk menyentuhnya. Dan kali ini dengan sukarela Gaara menyerahkan dirinya.

"Kau yang meminta Gaara."

**xxx**

Naruto sudah berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya pagi ini berniat menunggu Gaara. Namun sepertinya keadaanya tak cukup baik, tangannya kanannya berbalut perban, bekas pelampiasannya dan juga kantung mata tampak di wajahnya yang sayu pertanda kalau semalaman pemuda Uzumaki itu tak bisa tidur. Semalam Naruto tak bisa memicingkan matanya barang sekejap pun, karena seseorang. Seorang pemuda Sabaku yang terus saja mengisi pikirannya karena rasa bersalah. Hampir semalaman juga Naruto mencoba menghubungi Gaara dengan mengirimkannya pesan singkat dan panggilan ke nomor Gaara namun tak satu pun yang mendapat balasannya entah karena nomor Gaara tak aktif atau Gaara yang sengaja menghindari Naruto.

Tak lama sebuah mobil sport silver berhenti di depan gerbang, sedikit menyita perhatian Naruto karena jarang melihat mobil keluaran terbaru itu. Mata birunya tak sengaja menangkap seorang pemuda bertato '_ai_' turun dari mobil tersebut. Sedikit kaget, berpikir tak biasanya Gaara mau diantar oleh kakaknya. Namun pemikiran Naruto segera terpatahkan saat melihat seorang pria tak dikenalnya ikut turun dan mencoba menggandeng tangan kekasihnya tapi langsung ditepis Gaara. Melihat kalau Gaara tak menyukai siapa pun itu yang mencoba menyentuhnya membuat Naruto marah dan darahnya mendidih, dirinya harus menemui mereka juga saat ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh kekasihnya.

**xxx**

Gaara menggertakan kakinya kesal pagi ini. Itu semua karena Neji bersikeras mengantarnya ke sekolah. Hanya karena kejadian kemarin membuat tunangannya itu semakin mengekangnya saja. Hey, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, mereka berdua tidak melakukan apa pun selain sebuah ciuman kecil, hanya itu. Karena Gaara segera menendang pria itu jatuh ke lantai dan langsung berlari mengurung diri dikamarnya, membiarkan pria bermarga Hyuuga itu marah-marah karena berhasil ditipu Gaara.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, aku hanya diminta Temari-_san_ mengantarmu, Gaara."

"Tapi aku tak mau, Hyuuga-_sama_. Lagi pula jarak sekolah ini dekat dari rumah," ucap Gaara dingin.

Neji hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat kelakuan kekanakan Gaara. Seharusnya dirinya yang kesal karena sudah dikerjain oleh anak berusia enam belas tahun kemarin. Neji tak menyangka dirinya bisa semudah itu terperangkap dalam lelucon kecil milik Gaara. Hanya dengan sebuah godaan kecil. Sepertinya lain kali Neji harus sedikit hati-hati dengan tunangannya yang ternyata bisa usil juga. Jika tak mau harga dirinya dipermalukan lagi.

"Berhenti! Hyuuga!"

_Ckiiitt._

Sedikit kaget Neji mengerem karena tak sadar kalau mereka sudah melewati sekolah Gaara, untung saja tak terlalu jauh. Neji segera membuka pintu kemudinya saat melihat Gaara yang berniat segera keluar. Mencoba untuk menghentikan laju langkah Gaara yang akan memasuki sekolahnya, namun sekali lagi tangan Neji ditepis.

"Apa maumu lagi, Neji. Sekarang pulanglah," ujar Gaara datar, tak ada niat untuk melayani Neji kali ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa kau ada waktu nanti siang. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, Gaara."

"Tidak. Aku menolak. Bukankah kau sendiri juga ada keperluan di kota ini."

"Keperluanku bisa ditunda. Aku sengaja datang kemari karena ingin bertemu denganmu."

Gaara menatap kesal pada Neji, percakapan ini tak akan ada habisnya. Salah sendiri juga karena kemarin mengurung diri membuat Neji tak bisa berbicara dengannya. Apa lagi melihat banyak anak-anak yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka membuat Gaara semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Pulanglah. Nanti kuhubungi," ujar Gaara pada akhirnya berharap Neji menyerah dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi Neji tak puas dengan jawaban Gaara dan masih mencoba untuk menahannya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Meminta Neji melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara.

"Kubilang lepaskan, Gaara. Apa kau tak mendengarnya … brengsek!"

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya menelusuri arah sumber suara dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah memandang marah pada Neji. Gaara sedikit bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, di satu sisi dia tak bisa membiarkan Neji tahu kalau Naruto adalah kekasihnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan pengusaha muda tersebut. Tapi di sisi lain Gaara masih belum bisa menatap mata biru itu. Sedikit rasa canggung masih akan kejadian kemarin. Diam hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang pemuda pirang mendekatinya dan membentaknya. Melihat seragam yang digunakannya Neji mengira dia adalah teman sekolah Gaara. Tapi tak seharusnya kan dia ikut campur dalam semua ini. Neji juga sedikit heran pada Gaara yang terus menundukkan kepalanya diam tak berani melihat pada pemuda dengan tanda lahir mirip rubah dipipinya itu. Kemana sifat keras Gaara barusan yang ditujukan pada Neji?

"Maaf. Tapi kurasa ini semua bukan urusanmu," ujar Neji sopan tak ingin kemarhan membuatnya mengacuhkan kehormatannya sebagai penerus Hyuuga hanya karena berkata tidak sopan.

"Kau yang tak ada urusan dengan kami, om." Naruto hanya berkata ketus pada orang tak dikenalnya yang berdiri disamping Gaara. Tak menyukai kalau pria berambut panjang ini akrab dengan kekasihnya.

Sedikit tertohok Neji mendengar balasan perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Apa Neji sudah segitu tuanya ya? Dari tatapan matanya Neji menduga pemuda pirang ini bukan hanya sekedar teman Gaara bukan, sedikit pembuktian mungkin bisa menjelaskannya. "Biar kuberitahu, Gaara ini adalah tunanganku, jadi kurasa semua ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan?"

Dan tepat dugaan Neji saat melihat raut kaget dari Naruto. Sepertinya Gaara juga harus menjelaskan siapa pemuda bermata biru ini.

Tunangan? Naruto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar kata tersebut dari seorang parlente berjas yang kini berdiri menyeringai menag dihadapannya. Ini semua bohong kan?

"Gaara … katakan kalau semua ini tidak benarkan …" tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang sedari tadi tak menyuarakan suaranya. "**KAU BERCANDA, KAN GAARA**?" teriak Naruto keras menarik tangan Gaara—mendekatinya. Setelah semua keacuhan Gaara kemarin dan sekarang ia malah membawa seseorang yang tak terduga dihadapan Naruto. Benar-benar kejutan yang menarik.

Gaara tak bisa, masih tak bisa membalas semua pertanyaan Naruto saat ini. Gaara masih mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran lagi, ditengah semua teriakan dan racauan tak jelas Naruto padanya. Kenapa Gaara begitu lemah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto kemana sifat kerasnya yang bahkan bisa mengerjai orang dewasa seperti Neji.

"Ja … ngan ... sentuh … aku Naruto," lirih Gaara pelan pada akhirnya tak perduli Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak. Sepertinya Gaara sudah tak mampu berhadapan dengan Naruto saat ini. Tubuhnya masih terlalu mengingat semua perlakuan Naruto padanya bahkan kilasan balik saat Naruto memaksa menyentuhnya pun mulai bermunculan. Padahal sempat terpikir kalau Gaara bisa menemuinya dan sedikit memaafkan Naruto.

Neji yang melihat interaksi keduanya menduga ada yang tak beres, walau tak bisa menebak ada apa setidaknya ia yakin Gaara tak menyukai sipirang ini—saat ini.

"Kita pergi, Gaara." Neji menyeret tangan Gaara dan menghempaskannya ke kursi penumpang. Bergegas menyetir mobilnya mengacuhkan Naruto yang mencoba menghentikannya dengan memukul-mukul kaca mobilnya. Baginya saat ini hanyalah membawa Gaara pergi, tak bisa melihat Gaara yang kini menangis dalam diam seperti ini.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja, Gaara."

**xxx**

**A/N: **Capek dari semalam publish ulang mulu, gara-gara chap 3 gak muncul-muncul, gomen ne, reader-san yang bingung dengan chap yang hilang.

Mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya bakal berbeda dari fict sebelumnya. Dan gomen kalau masih kelihatan aneh Mizu masih belum bisa ngatur adegan perchapter. Mizu masih akan belajar buat bisa buat fict mc yang lebih baik.

Apa chapter depan bakal ada lemon NejiGaa ya? Gak tahu, Mizu gak janji ya bakal buat lemon lagi, entah kenapa malah senang dengan bloody gaje akhir-akhir iniT.T

Okehlah Boleh Mizu minta pendapatnya dengan review dikotak biru di bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Confusion**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rated:** M

**Genre:**

Romance/hurt comfort

Warning: AU, boyxboy, gaje, OOC, author newbie, typo dkk, dan segudang warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

hehehe daripada nanti Mizu dikirimi Flame

**Keterangan:**

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

**Summary: **

Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan begini. Diperkosa pacar sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuh yang hancur tapi seluruh perasaanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

**.**

**.**

Neji mengacak sedikit kulkas yang ada dilemari pendingin. Berharap menemukan minuman lain yang tak mengandung alkohol, namun sekian lama mencari Neji masih tak menenemukannya juga. Menyesal juga menolak saran asistennya untuk menyediakan minuman non-alkohol beberapa hari yang lalu saat Neji berencana mengunjungi kota ini. Mata perak keunguan miliknya sedikit melirik pada bocah laki-laki yang tengah duduk diam di ruang tengah kamar apartemennya.

Lima belas menit yang lalu Neji baru saja sampai di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di jantung kota Tokyo; apartemen miliknya yang sengaja dibeli jikalau Neji ingin datang berkunjung. Gaara, pemuda yang juga merangkap tunangannya itu masih saja diam membisu sejak Neji melarikannya dari sekolahnya. Tak ada sepatah pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terlontar bahkan untuk mengejek Neji termasuk diperjalanan barusan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Neji kemudian menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah kaleng minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling rendah yang ada; 3%. Semoga saja Neji tidak dimasukkan penjara karena memberikan alkohol pada anak dibawan umur.

"Kau mau minum, Gaara? Maaf hanya ada ini … kalau kau tak mau aku bisa meminta seseorang menggantinya, tapi kau harus menunggu sebentar."

Gaara mengintip dalam diam minuman yang disodorkan Neji. Gambar jeruk. Kenapa rasanya malah melihat kepala Naruto di sana bukan lambang buah berwarna orange itu? Sedikit menggosokkan matanya Gaara kembali melihat dan memastikannya itu gambar jeruk bukan kepala kekasihnya.

Neji mengerjap heran dengan setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Gaara. Berpikir kalau Gaara tak menyukai minuman yang disodorkannya bermaksud menariknya, namun Gaara sudah lebih dulu menyambarnya.

"Hei, jangan sekali tenggak begitu, Gaara," teriak Neji panik saat Gaara menenggak habis minuman tersebut. "Dasar … ini ada alkoholnya tahu."

"Hik … rasanya enak Neji, ada lagi?" tanya Gaara meminta dengan menjulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya mulai memerah dengan sempurna. Bahkan pandangan matanya mulai tampak tak fokus.

"Kau mabuk, Gaara. Tak kusangka hanya dengan alkohol dosis rendah begini sudah mabuk." Neji sedikit menyesali tindakan spontannya yang langsung memberikan Gaara minuman pada Gaara. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya walau Gaara berada di dunia atas yang sama dengannya, pemuda pemilik tato 'Ai' itu tak pernah menyentuh minuman keras pada pesta besar yang sering di adakan. Bukan hanya masalah umur, hanya saja minuman alkohol sudah menjadi minuman resmi pada kalangan mereka. Bahkan Neji sudah mengenalnya saat berusia lima belas tahun.

"Siapa yang mabuk, baka! Aku baik-baik saja … hihihi …" racau Gaara mulai tak jelas tangannya menarik dasi merah yang terpasang dileher Neji. "Aku tanya, apa kau masih menyimpan minuman yang barusan Neji-koi?" Bau alkohol menyebar keluar saat Gaara berbicara sepertinya Gaara menghabiskan minuman berukuran seperempat liter tersebut tanpa sisa.

"Sudahlah lebih baik, kau tidur Gaara. Maaf aku tak sengaja membuatmu jadi begini."

Namun bukan lagi jawaban yang didapat Neji namun bibir hangat Gaara yang tengah menempel erat pada bibirnya. Mata pemuda mirip panda itu sudah tertutup rapat menikmati setiap sensasi yang dirasakannya. Namun Neji tak merespon apa-apa membiarkan tunangan yang lebih muda darinya itu melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Kesal karena Neji tak jua menyambut undangannya, Gaara memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik helaian coklat Neji untuk lebih mendekat memperdalan ciuman mereka, tangan Gaara sendiri kini sudah melingkar bebas pada leher Neji.

Di dalam hati Neji menyerukan sumpah serapah, karena Gaara yang sudah mencoba menggodanya begini. Kalau dalam keadaan sadar mungkin Neji akan menyambut dengan sukarela dan langsung menggendong Gaara menuju ranjang miliknya. Tapi kalau dalam keadaan tak sadar begini bagi dirinya tidaklah melambangkan kebanggaan seorang laki-laki. Untuk apa bercinta kalau pada akhirnya hanya salah dari mereka yang menikmati. Bagi Neji kesediaan Gaara secara sadarlah yang menjadi suatu kebanggan tersendiri baginya karena berhasil menaklukan pemuda keras kepala tersebut di atas ranjang dan membuatnya menyerukan namanya dengan desahan keras.

Tapi sepertinya iman Neji mulai goyah, saat benda kenyal milik Gaara berpindah tempat dan mulai menelusuri wilayah sekitar rahang miliknya, bahkan tangan kecil Gaara sudah menarik lepas dasinya, memaparkan dengan sempurna leher putih miliknya. "Hentikan … Gaara," ujar Neji perlahan dengan susah payah saat dirasanya bibir mungil Gaara ikut berpartisipasi memberikan kecupan dan hisapan kecil dilehernya yang mungkin akan meninggalkan sebuah tanda kecil dari Gaara. Namun peringatan Neji tak berarti apa-apa saat helaian merah itu masih asyik menjelajah dan menandai wilayah yang sudah dilaluinya. Sedikit menimbulkan desahan tertahan saat gigi Gaara bersinggungan langsung dengan kulit Neji.

"Kau terangsang, Neji?" tanya Gaara seduktif saat tangan jahilnya mulai menyentuh pelan bagian yang mulai menonjol dari dalam sana. Sedikit memberikan rangsangan melalui sentuhannya.

'Sial. Jangan terus-terusan menggodaku Gaara. Kau tahu seberapa keras aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu saat ini. Kau pasti menyesal sudah memancingku begini jauh.'

"Tak usah menyangkal Neji. Kalau kau menginkannya lakukan saja," ujar Gaara lagi dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Gaara menyeringai senang saat akhirnya Neji terpancing dan membalas ciuman mereka. Membiarkan pemuda berambut panjang itu akhirnya mengambil alih komando permainan mereka.

Gaara membiarkan saja Neji masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menginvasi setiap sudut yang ada. Sedikit lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Gaara saat lidah milik Neji menggelitik langit-langit miliknya serasa aneh saat lidah itu menyentuh rongga lembab miliknya. Mengabsen setiap jejeran putih dan menghisap lidah miliknya di dalam sana. Gaara tak memberikan perlawanan berarti saat Neji mencoba merasakan seisi mulutnya. Hanya desahan dan erangan saja yang diberikannya saat Neji yang masih tak puas dan terus menyerangnya.

Ciuman itu lalu berpindah keleher Gaara, membuat jejak yang sama yang baru saja dibuat Gaara ditubuhnya. Tangan Neji baru saja menelusup masuk ke dalam seragam Gaara saat dirasakannya sebuah dorongan pada dadanya dan membuat Neji terduduk di lantai. Déjà vu. Sepertinya Neji pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Benar kemarin saat dirinya berkunjung ke rumah Gaara dan Gaara menggodanya lalu membuatnya terduduk dilantai seperti ini. Bedanya tak ada adu lidah sebelumnya.

"Kau tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman ya, Neji?"

Iris keungunan milik Neji terbelalak saat melihat Gaara yang menyeringai senang melihatnya. Neji mengutuk pelan dirinya yang terjebak dalam permainan Gaara lagi. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda enam belas tahun ini bisa mengontrol kesadarannya lagi, dan Neji bertaruh kalau Gaara juga sudah ikut ke dalam permainannya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti hantu begitu. Ciumanmu manjur juga, membuat otakku yang sedikit bingung kembali lagi—" ujar Gaara santai menghadapi tatapan heran yang diberikan Neji untuknya. "—dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti anak kehilangan ibunya begitu Neji."

Neji kemudian berdiri setelah sedikit menetralisir hormon yang bergejolak ditubuhnya. Merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan karena ulah Gaara. Tak percaya kalau Gaara ternyata bisa memancingnya dan juga membuatnya lepas kendali. Lain kali Neji harus ikut les cara mengontrol hormon, dan memastikan tidak untuk KETIGA kalinya terperangkap dalam keusilan Gaara.

"Bagaimana mungkin kesadaran kau kembali secepat itu, Gaara?"

Gaara hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Neji. "Kau menyesal Hyuuga? Apa adik kecilmu tak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara melirik kecil pada bagian bawah tubuh Neji yang masih terlihat jelas. Sebuah seringaian terlihat dibibirnya, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika tak ingin jadi korban lagi."

"Kau mempermainkanku, Gaara."

Neji mendorong jatuh Gaara hingga terlentang di sofa dan menghimpitnya, mengunci erat pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Gaara."

"Apa yang harus kupertanggung jawabkan?" tanya Gaara datar mengacuhkan keadaannya sendiri yang mungkin tak akan selamat kali ini.

"Siapa pemuda berambut pirang tadi?"

Gaara terkejut, tak menyangka Neji akan menanyakan hal itu. Dipikirnya Neji akan memintanya menyelesaikan apa yang tadi dimulainya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Neji."

"Jangan bilang dia kekasihmu, Gaara?" tanya Neji lagi, sebenarnya Neji tak ingin mendapatkan sebuah jawaban 'ya' dari bibir Gaara tentang status pemuda tersebut. Namun melihat kebungkaman Gaara menambah persentase kepastian yang tadi sudah dipikirkannya hanya dengan mengamati tatapan cemburu yang dilayangkan untuknya dari mata beriris safire tadi.

"Kau tahu bukan, Gaara … apa akibatnya jika kau mengacaukan pertunangan kita?"

"Aku tak peduli. Dan aku tak mau tahu. Jadi kau tak usah ikut campur urusanku, Neji," ujar Gaara dingin, memberikan deathglare terbaiknya saat dirasakannya cengkeraman ditangannya mengerat. Mungkin setelah ini akan terdapat bekas kebiruan di sana.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Sabaku Gaara. Kau tunanganku. Tak ada seorang pun yang berhak memilikimu selain AKU. Kau mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja pertunangan kita, selesai bukan."

Neji menggeram kesal mendengar lontaran kalimat yang diberikan Gaara. Semudah itu Gaara memintanya memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Neji tahu kalau awalnya Gaara hanyalah terpaksa menjalaninya, namun saat ini Neji sudah sangat mencintai Gaara dan tentu saja tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. "Tak akan pernah. Kau hanya milikku." Neji meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan kembali keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman. Tapi kali ini bukan sebuah ciuman manis, lebih dari pada itu sebuah ciuman kasar yang menuntut lebih.

"Nghhh … hentikan Neji."

Neji menulikan telinganya saat Gaara mencoba menghalau keluar lidahnya yang untuk kesekian kali ingin masuk. Menyerobot masuk dan menghisap kencang lidah milik Gaara, berbagi cairan yang diproduksi oleh kelenjar saliva milik Gaara.

_Drrrtttt … drrrttt …_

Neji mengeratkan cengkeram ditangan Gaara saat meraskan pemberontakan kecil oleh tubuh yang tak begitu besar darinya itu. Tak memperdulikan kebutuhan oksigen yang diinginkan Gaara. Kali ini Gaara harus tahu siapa pemiliknya sesungguhnya.

_Drrrttt … drrrttt …_

Neji akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panjang yang hampir merenggut kesadaran Gaara itu. Suara berisik dari handphone-nya itu mengganggu telinganya. Dengan sedikit kasar Neji mengangkatnya dan membentak siapa pun di seberang sana, "Baik … baik … aku segera ke sana."

Neji menatap Gaara yang tengah menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, seakan telah lama tak mendapatkannya. Seluruh wajahnya memerah dengan keringat yang ikut mengalir sepanjang pelipisnya. Dadanya turun naik dengan cepat.

Ia merasakan sesal di dada telah membuat Gaara begitu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Neji lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya dan melajukan mobilnya. Tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang dari tadi terus menanti dirinya keluar. Sebuah safire gelap yang hendak memakannya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Selepas Neji pergi Gaara menghela napasnya pelan. Pikirannya bukan tertuju pada pria berambut panjang itu namun lebih pada kekasih pirangnya. Semua ini pasti membuat Naruto salah paham dan semua jadi semakin runyam. Salahnya sendiri yang tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa melihat mata Naruto yang berkilat marah.

Semua tak akan membaik kalau mereka tak saling bicara. 'Sudahlah mungkin aku bisa menemui Naruto nanti dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Dan aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu pada Neji,' bathin Gaara.

Walau terlihat santai Namun Gaara tahu Neji tak akan sesantai itu kalau berhubungan dengan dirinya. Gaara mengutuk pelan pada ulahnya barusan yang sudah mempermainkan Neji hingga lepas kendali begitu. Memangnya sejak kapan Gaara mengerti cara menggoda seseorang.

Sepertinya otaknya mulai kacau atau mungkin ada neuron syarafnya yang putus. Entahlah otak Gaara rasanya tak lagi berpikir bahkan hanya untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Direbahkannya tubuhnya pada sofa empuk milik Neji berharap bisa menemukan jawaban dan menghentikan nyeri ringan yang menjalar dikepalanya. Mungkin efek minuman yang baru saja diminumnya. Bukannya tak terpengaruh hanya saja reaksi tubuh Gaara sedikit lambat membuatnya bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya sesaat sebelum jatuh tertidur.

**xxx**

Naruto menendang keras kerikil yang berada dikakinya saat langkahnya tak bisa menyamai laju kendaraan roda empat yang membawa pergi kekasihnya.

"Sial! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa Gaara! Kenapa kau hanya diam, brengsek!" Naruto menendang lagi sekaleng minuman yang ditemuinya. Membuat siapa pun yang terkena imbasnya mendelik marah.

"Kenapa Gaara? Aku minta maaf, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku." Tubuh Naruto merosot pada dinding sebuah bangunan tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berbalik menjadi begini. Dengan semua kebenaran yang tak dimengertinya sekarang tak ada Gaara atau siapa pun lagi disisinya. Melihat Gaara yang ketakutan melihatnya tadi membuat apa yang dirasakannya di dada semakin sesak. Mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Safire milik Naruto tiba-tiba menggelap, menghilangkan kesadaran miliknya tergantikan dengan jiwa yang lain. Rasa keputusasaan yang sempat tergambar diwajahnya seakan tak pernah terjadi. Menjilat bibirnya pelan pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeringai. "Berniat bermain, Gaara?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya secara acak. Seakan ada penunjuk arah tak nyata, kakinya sampai di sebuah mansion dengan sebuah mobil yang melajukan kekasihnya tadi tengah terparkir manis. "Ketemu."

Pemuda bermanik safire gelap itu hanya menunggu tak jauh dari parkiran. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar. Seakan menjawab doanya, tak butuh waktu lama seorang pria yang tadi dipanggilnya paman tampak keluar dengan tergesa, menaiki mobilnya kemudian melaju kencang. Sendirian. Tanpa Gaara. Itu berarti kekasihnya ada di salah satu mansion ini. Itu berarti semua akan semakin mudah.

Naruto masuk ke melalui pintu masuk depan. Suara dentingan pintu terdengar saat Naruto melewatinya. Seorang penjaga mansion tampak tengah bertugas berjaga di lantai dasar di dekat pintu masuk. Dengan sedikit basa-basi, Naruto mendapatkan nomor kamar milik si paman. Lantai tiga nomor tiga puluh lima.

Tak mau bersusah payah menggunakan lift, Naruto menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju ke atas. Seirngaian diwajahnya tak menghilang bahkan semakin menyeramkan. Bahkan ia mendendangkan sebuah untaian suara tanpa nada jelas. Suara tapak kaki miliknya bergema di antara lorong-lorong kamar. Karena hanya suara kaki Naruto yang terdengar tanpa seorang pun yang tampak. Naruto berdiri sejenak saat menemukan kamar yang ditujunya. Sebuah kamar dengan pintu warna coklat. Mencoba membukanya saat dirasakannya pintu itu terkunci. Tentu saja tak akan semudah itu.

Naruto mematahkan sebuah kawat yang ditemuinya di tengah jalan tadi. Tak sia-sia ia iseng mengambil benda keras tersebut.

_Cklek._ Pintu itu berhasil terbuka menampakkan isi di dalamnya. Sebuah kamar dengan cat dominasi putih. Tak tampak perabotan berlebih semua terkesan simple dan penuh perhitungan. Mata Naruto mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat tua. Tertidur dan tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Kekasih miliknya. Gaara.

Safire milik Naruto menyalang marah. Saat melihat jejak kemerahan di leher Gaara. Kiss mark. Dan tidak hanya satu. Apa lagi melihat baju Gaara yang berantakan, tiga kancing atasnya yang terbuka menampakkan dada putihnya.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, Gaara. Tak boleh. Kau milikku."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, melahap bibir Gaara dengan miliknya. Mengabaikan kalau Gaara mungkin akan terbangun hanya dengah sebuah gangguan kecil. Sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Gaara saat lidah Naruto mulai masuk dan mencoba kembali bermain sendiri di dalam mulut Gaara. Menghisap benda kenyal milik Gaara membiarkan aliran saliva mengalir dari bibir Gaara.

Gaara yang merasa sesak, mulai menampakkan jade miliknya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat helaian pirang terhampar di wajahnya. Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Naruto masuk padahal pintunya di kunci oleh Neji. Gaara mencoba memberontak saat udara di dalam paru-parunya menipis. Mendorong keluar lidah Naruto yang tak hentinya bermain. Gaara menggerakkan tangannya namun tak bisa, kedua tangannya sudah ditahan dengan satu tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya.

"Ngh … hentikan, Naruto."

Tidak hanya sekejab Gaara bisa berujar saat Naruto kembali membungkamnya dan menghentikan pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkannya. Kepala pirang itu kemudiaan bergerak turun menelusuri garis rahang Gaara, menjilat dan menghisap menggantikan tanda awal yang susah terlebih dahulu berada di sana. Tak akan dibiarkannnya siapa pun menandai miliknya.

"Ah … hentikan … Naru …Akh!"

Sebuah pekikan keras dari Gaara saat Naruto menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya kencang, darah segar mengalir pelan. Namun Naruto malah menghisapnya seakan itu adalah jus stroberi yang semakin menambah intensitas teriakan Gaara. Rasa sakit yang tak berhenti menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana, Gaara? Siapa yang terbaik?"

Jade Gaara menatap marah pada Naruto. Apa maksud perkataan Naruto. Namun melihat safire Naruto yang kembali berubah warna dari sebelumnya membuat Gaara semakin tak percaya. Mungkinkah kali ini Naruto berubah lagi. Kembali menjadi Naruto yang kejam. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi selama ini. Tentang apa yang terjadi Naruto. Mungkinkah?

"Akh!" Lamunan Gaara tertunda saat Naruto kembali mengigit bagian lain di dadanya seakan tak pernah puas. Tak pernah puas menyakiti Gaara dan membuat pemuda berambut merah itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" Gaara menendang pemuda pirang itu telak. Dan mengenai perut Naruto. Bukannya merasa kesakitan, Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha … sudah mulai bisa melawan ya, Gaara?" Seringainya membuat bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri. Iblis. Dia bukan Naruto. Bukan.

Naruto baru saja hendak menyerang Gaara lagi saat sebuah pukulan telak menghantam pipinya, meninggalkan bekas kebiruan dan darah yang mengalit karena bibirnya pecah dan terduduk di lantai.

'Ini bukan Gaara, karena pemuda berambut merah itu masih terbaring di bawah Naruto tadi.'

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara?" tanya Neji dingin.

Neji baru saja tiba sesaat setelah ia berada di kantor malah berbalik arah. Perasaanya tak enak meninggalkanya tunangannya sendirian di apartemennya. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan tindakan bodoh tadi yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kekasih yang kejam. Ia harus belajar untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya.

Nemun apa yang ditakutkan Neji saat melihat kamar apartemennya terbuka. Berpikir kalau Gaara keluar segera ditepisnya saat melihat tunangannya yang sedang meronta di tubuh seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengannya. Pemuda yang barus saja ditemuinya di sekolah Gaara.

Naruto mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya menghapus cairan asin berwarna merah di sana. Membalas tatapan dingin yang diarahkan padanya dari manik beriris keunguan milik Neji.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menyeringai menjilat tepian bibirnya yang berdarah. "Cuih, bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama om?" ujar Naruto meludahkan darah yang terkecap di indranya ke lantai. Tak sekalipun melepaskan senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Neji.

Neji sedikit heran melihat Naruto, ada yang berbeda. Walau baru tadi dia bertemu Naruto. Namun ada yang lain dari pemuda pirang ini. Liar dan penuh bahaya. Apa lagi dengan manik biru kehitaman yang menatapna tajam.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menjauhiku bahkan meninggalkanku tadi, Gaara?" tanya Naruto menyindir Gaara yang telah berdiri di samping Neji. "Tunangan apanya? Kau hanya simpanan om-om, begini. Dasar pelacur."

_Plak._

Sebuah tamparan dari tangan Gaara kembali menggoreskan luka di pipi Naruto. Tak perduli jika lebam itu akan semakin parah. Tak pernah sekalipun harga dirinya diinjak sejauh ini. Walau itu Naruto ia tak akan terima. Padahal ia tulus mencintai pemuda pirang ini. Namun kenapa hanya kata-kata kasar itu yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Gaara …? Kenapa kau … menamparku?"

Gaara melebarkan matanya saat merasakan ada yang aneh. Tentu saja nada suara Naruto yang berbeda. Kembali seperti biasanya. Kali ini Gaara juga bisa melihat jelas kalau safire Naruto kembali biru. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya dimana ia tak bisa melihatnya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya, siapa yang telah merenggut saat pertamanya, dan siapa kekasih yang sangat disayanginya.

"Gaa … ra …" Naruto berujar lirih saat melihat Gaara yang masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Rasa perih masih menjalar di pipinya. Bekas tamparan Gaara barusan.

"Pulanglah, Naruto."

"Ta—"

"—pulanglah." Gaara hanya berujar pelan. Membalikkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Ia masih belum bisa mengerti semuanya. Belum. Belum. Gaara menggigit bibirnya kuat. Sedikit merasa bersalah sudah menampar Naruto barusan. Tindakan refleksnya.

Neji yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Gaara juga ikut tak bersuara. Saat mendengar suara tamparan Gaara pada Naruto menggantikan kepalan tangannya pada pemuda pirang itu rasanya ada yang aneh. Pemuda ini dengan seseorang yang bermata biru gelap barusan. Bahkan seringaian yang terpampang jelas di tubuh yang sama begitu menakutkan dibandingkan tatapan tajam yang didapatkannya tadi pagi.

"Baik. Aku pulang Gaara." Naruto berjalan melewati Gaara pelan. Melangkah menjauhi kekasihnya yang masih terdiam. Dua kali. Dua kali dalam hari ini ia mendapatkan sebuah penolakan dari Gaara. Namun yang kedua ini sangat menyakitkan karena tidak hanya raut ketakutan namun juga kecewa yang terdampar di padang hijau itu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

_Blam._

Suara pintu yang baru saja dibanting pelan Naruto merupakan satu-satunya suara di tengah keheningan yang baru saja tercipta.

"Gaa—"

"—bisa antar aku pulang Neji."

Neji tahu bukan saatnya untuk bertanya walau ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang pada pemuda barusan bahkan mungkin menghajarnya di tempat tidur empuk miliknya mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun melihat wajah Gaara saat ini membuat Neji menahan semua rasa ingin tahunya ia tak ingin membuat Gaara membencinya. Lupakan sebentar sifat lepas kendali yang tadi sempat dilakukannya. Ia berjanji sekeras apa pun Gaara menjahilinya atau membuatnya sakit hati ia tak akan membuat pemuda meneteskan air mata seperti saat ini karena ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari pemuda pirang itu.

Neji lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum mengiyakan Gaara. "Baik kuantar kau pulang Gaara."

**xxx**

hontouni gomen na Mizu lama update fict yang ini, Mizu rada blank dan kehilangan ide buat ngetik yah seperti terkena wb dadakan padahal ngetik fict yang lain bisa.

Ceritanya makin aneh yah pendek lagi? Sepertinya feeling fict ini benar-benar menghilang tapi Mizu akan berusaha mengembalikannya lebih baik lagi di chap depan ne. Apa sudah kelihatan perbedaan Naruto yaho.o sudah bisa menebak dunk Narutonya kenapa. Di chap depan bakal dijelasin lebih lanjut. Arigatou udah mampir.

Review?^^

Mizu


	5. Chapter 5

_Plak._

Sebuah rasa perih tiba-tiba saja berada di pipiku. Mataku menatap tak percaya saat melihat sosok yang baru saja melayangakan sebuah tamparan padaku terlihat dari tangannya yang juga ikut memerah. "Gaara …? Kenapa kau … menamparku?"

Itu hal yang kutanyakan padanya pertama kali. Sebenarnya mengapa Gaara? Dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berada di sini, seingatku aku kehilangan jejak Gaara saat berada di sebuah jalan dan sekarang bagaimana bisa aku berada dihadapan Gaara dengan sebuah tamparan di pipiku.

"Gaa … ra …" ujarku lirih mencoba meminta penjelasan. Semua bagai bayang semu saat ini. Seakan kabut hitam menutupi ingatanku. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan jejak ingatanku ada yang terpotong dan aku tak mengetahui dimana potongan ingatan itu.

"Pulanglah, Naruto."

Suara lirih Gaara membuat kumpulan argumen di kepalaku terhenti sesaat. "Ta—"

"—pulanglah."

Aku tak bisa lagi meminta Gaara menjawab pertanyaanku. Hati ini sakit saat ia berbalik dan tak lagi melihatku. Kenapa Gaara? Tak bisakah kau tak mengacuhkanku di dalam semua rasa ingin tahuku dengan semua ini.

"Baik. Aku pulang Gaara," ujarku pelan. Hari ini aku mendapatkan dua kali penolakan dari kekasihku. Pertama ia meninggalkanku lalu pergi dengan seorang pria dan sekarang ia menamparku tanpa sebab. Tidak, aku tak bisa lagi marah bahkan membentaknya seperti tadi saat sebuah raut kecewa dan air mata juga terlihat di wajah Gaara. Itu menyakitkan. Apa sekarang aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis Gaara?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucapku sebelum menutup pintu dan berlalu dari hadapan kekasih yang sangat kusayangi itu, itu kau Gaara.

**xxx**

**A Confusion**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rated:** M

**Genre:**

Romance/hurt comfort

Warning: AU, boyxboy, gaje, OOC, author newbie, typo dkk, dan segudang warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

hehehe daripada nanti Mizu dikirimi Flame

**Keterangan:**

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

**Summary: **

Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan begini. Diperkosa pacar sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuh yang hancur tapi seluruh perasaanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

**xxx**

"**Tunggulah sebentar lagi, semua akan dimulai Naruto." **

Byuaarr

Naruto mengeluarkan segera kepalanya yang baru saja berada di dalam air saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba bergema di dalam kepalanya. "Siapa yang barusan berbicara?" gumamnya pelan.

Tentu saja saat ini ia sendirian berada di sebuah danau kecil di tengah hutan. Menemukannya saat tengah berjalan tanpa arah menjauhi apartemen di mana Gaara berada tadi.

"**Saat itu datang kau akan jadi milikku."**

Lagi, suara itu bergema di dalam kepalanya. Siapa yang dimaksud dan siapa yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. Gilakah ia bila saat ini Naruto mengatakan kalau sumber suara itu dari dirinya sendiri. Mengapa semua terasa kian aneh.

"**Tak ada yang mengharapkanmu hidup, orangtuamu, kedua kakakmu juga sekarang kekasihmu. Bukankah lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Kau hanya parasit bagi mereka."**

"Hentikaaan!"

Naruto berteriak kencang saat suara itu mulai menyinggung sebuah kenangan buruk di dalam kenangan hidupnya. Tak boleh. Tak boleh ada lagi yang membuka semua kenangan buruk itu. Saat ia menemukan Gaara, Naruto berharap Gaara menjadi lentera hidupnya. Namun bila Gaara pergi akankah ia akan kehilangan arah lagi.

"Tidak. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Gaara … Gaara kumohon jangan pergi."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam air, berharap suara tawa yang masih saja terngiang dibenaknya menghilang. Namu semakin keras ia semakin mendengar suara itu.

"**Percuma Naruto karena aku adalah kau. Melenyapkanku sama saja dengan melenyapkan dirimu sendiri."**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batu besar didekatnya. Berbagai memori menyakitkan itu kembali tanpa dimintanya.

Saat perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

Saat darah dan teriakan sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Saat ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang terbuang di dunia.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku masih memiliki Gaara. Masih, dia masih ada untukku." Helaian pirang itu mulai tertarik kuat hingga beberapanya berada di sela-sela jari Naruto.

"**Jangan naif Naruto, kau tahu kalau kau sendiri sudah dibuang. Tak ada yang mengharapkan kau hidup, hanya aku Naruto. Hanya aku bersamamu, selamanya."**

Air mata milik Naruto mulai turun bercampur dengan dinginnya air akibat udara malam yang mulai bertiup apalagi mengingat posisinya saat ini. Tubuhnya membeku tanpa adanya gerakan berarti ia memikirkan setiap perkataan yang seseorang atau sesuatu yang seakan berada didekatnya tanpa disadari atau mungkin sesuatu itu ada ditubuhnya sendiri?

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?"

"**Hahahaha … bukankah sudah kukatakan aku adalah kau Naruto. Anggap saja aku adalah bagian terpenting dari dirimu."**

"Argggghhhh aku tak mengerti. Terserah Kau." Naruto bergerak keluar dari dalam air ia menyambar jaket yang berada ditasnya dan memakainya tak memperdulikan kalau jaket itu akan sama basahnya dengan tubuhnya. Yang ia tahu ia butuh sesuatu untuk melepas semua ini.

'**Namaku Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku adalah kepribadianmu yang terbentuk sejak saat itu.'**

**xxx**

Gaara baru saja sampai dikediamannya. Ia mengacuhkan tatapan heran penjaga gerbang rumahnya. Ia juga membiarkan Neji di luar sana tanpa mengajaknya hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi masuk.

Braakkk

Bahkan pintu pun menjadi pelampiasannya membuat beberapa orang yang berada disekitar kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

Pikirannya kalut saat ini, semua membuat keadaannya semakin runyam. Urusannya dengan Naruto belum selesai, kehadiran Neji hanya membuat semua bertambah rumit.

"Argggghhhh …"

Beberapa barang yang berada di kamarnya menjadi lampiasan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia mengutuk semua yang terjadi barusan. Mendengar perkataan Naruto untuknya yang berbuah tamparannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Gaara, menghapus aliran air yang tak sengaja jatuh tanpa disadarinya. Jatuh melalui iris jade miliknya.

"Gomen, Naruto. gomen."

Siapa yang tak terluka saat mengingat ekpresi wajah Naruto saat ia meninggalkan kamar Neji. Wajah itu sangat terluka dan menanggung sebuah luka yang besar, kecewa dan sedih campir aduk. Walau hatinya sendiri juga sama kecewa dengan hubungan mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah terutama sejak malam itu. Malam Naruto merenggut semuanya.

**xxx**

"Gaara kenapa?" tanya Temari heran. Tangannya menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Neji yang diterima Neji dengan senang hati.

"Cih, kenapa kau ada di sini, Neji?"

Neji yang baru saja meneguk minumannya hanya menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya kakak laki-laki Gaara itu masih belum bisa menerimanya. Ia tahu pasti mengapa.

"Kankurou, jaga ucapanmu. Neji itu tunangan Gaara dan ia akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini."

"Jangan bermimpi. Hanya untuk kali ini aku tak akan mengikuti perkataan Nee-chan. Dan kutekankan sekali lagi pada Nee-chan dan kau juga Neji. Gaara tak mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah meminta adikku menjadi milikmu.

Kankurou mengacuhkan tatapan heran Temari padanya. Tentu saja tak biasanya ia bisa memberikan kata sedingin itu pada kakak perempuan yang tak pernah dilawannya walau hanya sekedar kata-kata kasar.

Kankurou berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana ia tahu ada seseorang yang butuh teman bicara saat ini.

"Neji kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari khawatir melihat Neji yang masih terdiam pasca ultimaltum yang diberikan Kankurou.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-san. Sebaiknya aku pamit sudah malam juga."

Temari mengantar Neji hingga pintu depan. Memberikan senyum ramah pada calon adik iparnya. Rasanya ia ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keduanya. Ia ingat saat acara pertunangan Gaara dan Neji, Kankurou sedang tak ada di Suna. Adiknya sedang berada diluar negeri dan tak tahu mengenai pertunangan keduanya.

"Apa kami sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan menjodohkan keduanya," gumam Temari bingung. Ia menatap ke atas dimana kedua adiknya berada. Rasanya ia tak akan bisa masuk diantara keduanya saat ini dan memutuskan kekamarnya saja.

**xxx**

Neji menghentak stir mobilnya kesal. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kankurou di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Katakanlah hubungan mereka yang buruk di masa lalu.

Neji menepikan mobilnya di salah satu jalan yang sepi ia mengurut pelipisnya yang sedikit tersa nyeri. Apa lagi dengan kehadiran Kankurou di sisi Gaara membuat kesempatannya mendekati pemuda putra bungsu Sabaku itu kecil membuatnya harus berpikir keran bagaimana membuat Gaara harus menyetujui pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Sebenarnya kedatangan Neji ke kota ini adalah memberitahukan perihal pernikahan mereka yang dipercepat oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Satu bulan lagi dan itu bukanlah waktu yang panjang untuk membuat Gaara mengatakan iya dan tidak melarikan diri seperti pertunangan mereka.

Itu benar saat acara pertunangan Gaara sempat melarikan diri namun gagal dan membuat ayahnya mengurung pemuda itu di kamar. Dan sebuah keajaiban besar Kankurou tidak melabraknya yang diam-diam bertunangan dengan pemuda itu.

Kenapa Kankurou harus marah padanya? Tentu saja karena keduanya pernah menjalin hubungan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga besar keduanya. Namuan hubungan itu meregang saat Kankurou dikirim mengawasi perusahaan Sabaku di London dua tahun yang lalu bertepatan dengan pertunangan Gaara di lakukannya.

Neji merutuk pelan saat ia menyadari kalau Kankurou menatapnya dingin saat ia memasuki kediaman Sabaku tadi. Ia tahu kalau ia salah memanfaatkan kakak kandung Gaara itu untuk mendekati Gaara dan membuat semua menjadi sempurna untuk dirinya sendiri. Salahkan saja perasaanya yang tak bisa beralih sejak pandangan pertama pada pemuda pemilik tato 'ai' berambut merah—Sabaku Gaara.

Pandangan mata Neji tak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang berada di tepi jalan. Bukannya ia peduli hanya saja pemuda itu adalah seseornag yang mungkin berstatus kekasih Gaara walau ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Neji menatap tak percaya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan sipirang itu di tepi jalan bersama seseorang. Hell, apa berciuman dengan orang lain di tepi jalan itu hal biasa? Tentu saja tidak kalau orang yang kau cium itu bukan orang yang kau kenal—kekasih tunanganmu.

Neji menyeringai saat menyadari sesuatu yang bisa dimanfaatkanya untuk membantu semua menjadi lebih baik.

Jepreet …

Sebuah foto dengan size optimal berhasil didapatkan Neji dengan bantuan handphonenya. Salahkan keduanya yang sedang melakukan hal mesum begitu di bawah lampu jalan membuat foto yang didapatkan Neji sangat jelas menggambarkan sosok Naruto.

"I got'cha you."

**xxx**

"Gaara kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu hanya diam. Kankurou yang menyadari posisi Gaara ditengah gelapnya kamar sang adik tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi diantara keduanya namun yang ia tahu ia tak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang membuat adiknya terluka.

"Uhmn. Aku baik-baik saja Nii-san."

"Jangan berbohong." Kankourou mengelus pelan helaian merah yang masih terpekur pada bingkai jendela. Padahal biasanya Gaara akan menepis cepat bila ada seseorang yang menyentuh kepalanya. Namun saat ini pengecualian karena ia sendiri butuh tempat bercerita.

"Keberatan berbagai denganku?" tanya Kankurou lagi. Ia mengambil kursi dan menempatkannya di samping Gaara.

Gaara menatap bingung sesaat dan kemudian mengangguk, ia bukanlah pribadi yang mudah bercerita dengan mudahnya. Hanya saja kepalanya rasanya mau pecah dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dan ia yakin Kankurou bisa membantunya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kankurou saat Gaara menceritakan semua perubahan sikap Naruto kecuali apa yang terjadi malam itu. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia keduanya karena Gaara yakin Naruto tak akan selamat kalau Kankurou mengetahuinya.

Bukan rahasia umum kalau putra sulung Sabaku itu sangat mencintai Gaara, ia sangat menyangi sang adik yang dititipkan sang ibu padanya. Bagaimana pun juga sebuah amanah dari orang tersayangnya membuat Kankurou akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebahagian Gaara.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia hanya lelah dan kemungkinan cemburu karena kedatangan Hyuuga saat ini."

Kankurou bersumpah tak akan memanggil nama pemuda itu lagi bila pemuda penerus Hyuuga itu hanya akan menyakiti dan membuat adiknya menangis.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Besok kau temui saja sipirang itu di apartemennya."

Gaara mengangguk saat Kankurou meninggalkannya dan sendiri. Menatap bulan di atas sana yang sekan tersenyum jahil padanya, "sepertinya aku butuh tidur," ujar Gaara beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tertidur dengan aliran air mata yang tak disadari turun dari matanya. Mungkinkah ini sebuah firasat akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

**xxx**

Sesuatu baru saja menggeliat di bawah selimu tebal berwarna orange tua. Sebuah tangan berwarna tan tampak tengah mengenyahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah dan terasa sangat sakit.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menatap bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ini memang kamarnya, namun ada yang ada bukankah kemarin ia masih berada di danau di tengah hutan. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali tanpa bisa mengingat jalan yang ditempuhnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang telanjang, dan ia hanya bisa berteriak kaget menyadarinya—bahkan dengan corak kemerahan yang hampir memenuhi sekujur dadanya.

Kekagetan Naruto tak berhenti hanya sampai di sana saat sepasang lengan tengah melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan seseorang yang diketahui pasti oleh Naruto bukan Gaara.

Bergerak perlahan Naruto mencoba membuka selimut yang menyembunyikan sosok yang berada di bawah sana.

"Kau siapa?"

Ting Tong

Naruto tak mengidentifikasi lebih lanjut saat bel di depan pintu apartemennya sudah berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini, menyambar pakaian seadanya Naruto berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," teriak Naruto saat belnya ditekan dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Gaara?" Naruto mengerjap tak percaya saat Gaara yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ada gerangan apa Gaara menghampirinya di pagi buat begini.

"Gaara? Kenapa?"

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa, malah mengepalkan tangannya erat. Buku-buku tangannya memutih menahan amarah yang mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi, "benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Neji. Kau mengkhianatiku, Naruto?"

Sungguh Naruto tak bisa menahan sakit didadanya saat manik hijau dihadapannya begitu terluka. Sekarang apa lagi yang sudah dilakukannya yang selalu saja membuat sosok yang begitu dicintainya menangis untuk kesekian kali.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Tangan putih itu mengulurkan handphone di tangannya, membiarkan Naruto melihat dengan jelas sebuah fhoto dirinya sendiri. Sebuah fhoto yang dikirimkan Neji tadi pagi bahkan Gaara belum melihat mentari pagi karenanya.

"Neji bohong kan, Naruto? semua ini hanya salah lihat saja kan? Aku percaya kau tak akan begitu kan?"

Kata-kata milik Naruto tertahan ditenggorokannya ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun, karena ia rasanya mengenal wajah yang sama di fhoto ini. Seseorang yang baru saja dilihatnya saat membuka mata, "tidak ini tak—"

"Naruto kau diluar?"

Kedua sosok di depan pintu itu membeku saat melihat seseorang yang keluar dari kamar Naruto hanya dengan mengenakan bawahan tanpa atasan memperlihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah yang sama dengan tubuh Naruto, yang pastinya ketiganya paham apa itu. Dan apa yang terjadi.

"Gaara ini bukan—"

"Ne, aku mengerti. Semua sudah jelas Naruto. Aku tahu kalau kau membenciku karena kejadian itu tapi bisakah kau selesaikan urusan kita sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain?"

Sungguh Naruto tak menyukai keadaan ini, ia bahkan tak bisa tidak menangis di dalam hati mendengar kalimat dingin yang diucapkan Gaara. Bahkan manik milik Gaara tak mau melihatnya langsung.

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum sesaat ia berhenti beberapa langkah dari Naruto, "ada sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan padamu. Neji adalah tunanganku dan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami sebulan lagi," bibir itu bergetar berkata sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "padahal kupikir akan membatalkannya namu semua sia-sia Naruto karena aku kehilangan tempatku berpulang. Kau mengkhianatiku. Selamat tinggal."

"Gaara, tunggu!" Naruto berlari saat Gaara melangkah kaki berlari meninggalkannya. Tak diperdulikannya beberapa penghuni apartemen yang menatapnya heran. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya meminta Gaara berhenti dan memeluk pemuda berambut merah itu dan menjelaskan semuanya, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan kakinya yang lecet yang berlari tanpa alas.

Grep

Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan Gaara yang hampir saja naik ke dalam taksi, napasnya masih tersengal-sengal namun ia tak memperdulikan kalau Gaara terus saja berontak.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku!"

Gaara berhenti memberontak, ia takut pada Naruto dihadapannya ini. Sungguh ia mulai tak mengenal Naruto sekarang, kemana sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Pemuda dengan hati selembut kapas. Hatinya perlahan-lahan tersakiti dengan semua perlakuan Naruto padanya. Dan jauh di dalam sana ia ingin menjauhi sosok ini, ia takut berada di dalam pandangan sewarna safire ini.

"Gomen, Gaara … aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, namun kumohon mengertilah. Aku tak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya aku juga tak mengerti mengapa dia berada di kamarku."

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau katakan, Uzumaki-san. Bahkan kemarin kau hampir memperkosaku untuk kedua kali. Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu sejak kejadian pertama kali itu?" ujar Gaara dingin, Gaara sudah memutuskan tak akan terjebak dengan permainan Naruto. Orang tolol mana yang percaya pada kekasihmu yang mengatakan tak mengenal teman kencannya semalam. Benar-benar pembohong besar.

"Kumohon Gaara, percayalah." Tubuh Naruto merosot, memohon maaf pada kekasihnya. Meminta Gaara untuk percaya padanya. Bila pemuda itu tak mempercayainya lagi apa yang bisa dilakukannya di dunia ini. Untuk apa ia hidup.

"Percuma. Aku sudah kehilangan perasaanku padamu. Maaf Naruto, tapi lupakanlah semuanya. Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu. Selamat tinggal."

Tubuh Naruto lemas saat Gaara bergegas menyetop sebuah taksi dan melaju pergi. Kisah mereka berakhir dan tak akan mungkin kembali. Adilkah semuanya untuknya saat semua bahkan tak bisa diketahuinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Arrrgggghhhh, brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Gaara kau dari mana?" tanya Temari cemas saat pagi ingin membangunkan Gaara. Adiknya itu tak berada dikamarnya.

"Nee-chan …"

"Ya?"

Manik sewarna rerumputan itu meredup menatap Temari sekilas, "percepat saja pernikahan kami. Kalau bisa minggu depan."

"A—apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Gaara tersenyum tipis, "tak usah pura-pura tak tahu nee-chan aku tahu kalau nee-chan pasti tahu kalau kedatangan Neji untuk mengurus pernikahan kami bulan depan. Percepat saja, sekarang atau besok sama saja, bukan?"

"Kau yakin Gaara?" tanya Temari heran, bukankah kemarin Gaara yang bersikeras membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Bahkan menolak kehadiran Neji. Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi.

"Ne. lebih cepat lebih baik."

Temari hanya bisa menatap langkah Gaara yang menaiki tangga menuju kamar atasnya. Senyum manis terbentuk dibibirnya, akhirnya adik kecilnya menyetujui permintaan keluarga besar mereka. Dan ia harus secepatnya mengabarkan kabar bahagia ini, terutama pada Neji. Pemuda itu pasti sangat senang.

Kankurou yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan adik dan kakak perempuannya hanya bisa menatap Gaara miris. Walau Temari tak menyadari namun ia tahu kalau ada yang tak beres dengan Gaara. Wajah adiknya terlihat terluka. Gaara menangis.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Gaara?"

TBC

a/n: ada yang ingat ama fict ini? Hontouni gomenasai Mizu baru bisa mengupdatenya lagi setelah sekian lama. Karena Mizu kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkan fict ini katakanlah takut menyentuhnya.

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca fict pertama Mizu ini, dan sedikit membuat minna yang masih mengikutinya gak berniat memutilasi Mizu, hontouni gomenasai#bow

Balasan review chap sebelumnya:

Namikaze Sabaku Sora: ne, Mizu masih belum puas nyiksa Naruto#smirk haha gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

Kanon1010: gak ada hehehe no lemon kanon cz mungkin lebih ke blood untuk chap selanjutnya, gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

Senpai: begitukah? Gomen na aku masih belum bisa mengeksplore dengan baik dan aku bakal belajar lebih baik lagi deh. Sankyu ne.

Yashina Uzumaki: hai, gomen deh Yas draftnya udah begitu, mau gak mau harus begitu ne. biasakan adja deh ya#seenaknya wae xD gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

Chooteisha Yori: nanti bakal dibahas di side story adja ne, Mizu gak bakal masukin kemari nanti malah semakin panjang, ok^^ gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

7black6cat: apa pertanyaan black-san sudah terjawab?^^ gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

6DL-Akevi II: bukan kok, nanti bakal Mizu buatin chap khusus masa lalu Naruto ne biar ngerti darimana personality disorder Naruto ne^^ gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

Sahika Kuro Hana: hai daijoubou yo^^ gak kemana-mana Mizu Cuma sibuk ma kerjaan makanya agak susah ngelanjutin ff Mizu ne Sahika-chan, gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

Yuki: ini udah update ne^^

Kazeknight: personallity lainnya Naru xD gomen for late update ne dan sankyu udah rnr ne^^

Ok, Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ne …


	6. Chapter 6

"Gaara kau dari mana?" tanya Temari cemas saat pagi ingin membangunkan Gaara. Adiknya itu tak berada dikamarnya.

"_Nee-chan_ …"

"Ya?"

Manik sewarna rerumputan itu meredup menatap Temari sekilas, "percepat saja pernikahan kami. Kalau bisa minggu depan."

"A—apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "tak usah pura-pura tak tahu _Nee-chan_ aku tahu kalau _Nee-chan_ pasti tahu kalau kedatangan Neji untuk mengurus pernikahan kami bulan depan. Percepat saja, sekarang atau besok sama saja, bukan?"

"Kau yakin Gaara?" tanya Temari heran, bukankah kemarin Gaara yang bersikeras membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Bahkan menolak kehadiran Neji. Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi.

"_Ne_. lebih cepat lebih baik."

Temari hanya bisa menatap langkah Gaara yang menaiki tangga menuju kamar atasnya. Senyum manis terbentuk dibibirnya, akhirnya adik kecilnya menyetujui permintaan keluarga besar mereka. Dan ia harus secepatnya mengabarkan kabar bahagia ini, terutama pada Neji. Pemuda itu pasti sangat senang.

Kankurou yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan adik dan kakak perempuannya hanya bisa menatap Gaara miris. Walau Temari tak menyadari namun ia tahu kalau ada yang tak beres dengan Gaara. Wajah adiknya terlihat terluka. Gaara menangis.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Gaara?"

**xxx**

**A Confusion**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rated:** M

**Genre:**

Romance/hurt comfort

Warning: AU, boyxboy, gaje, OOC, author newbie, typo dkk, dan segudang warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

hehehe daripada nanti Mizu dikirimi Flame

**Keterangan:**

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

**Summary: **

Gaara tak pernah menyangka kedatangannya kala pertama kali ke apartemen Naruto akan berakhir mengenaskan begini. Diperkosa pacar sendiri. Bukan hanya tubuh yang hancur tapi seluruh perasaanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

**xxx**

Kediaman rumah besar itu tampak ramai, banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Membawa berbagai properti masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan sampai ke halaman belakang rumah kediaman Sabaku tersebut. Semua orang tampak sibuk bahkan terlihat sang Sabaku sulung yang mengkoordinir orang-orang tersebut.

"Sabaku_-san_, dimana diletakkan semua karangan bunga ini? Halaman depan sudah sangat penuh," ujar salah satu pekerja yang tampak membawa sebuah karangan bunga besar hampir menutupi tubuhnya.

Sabaku Temari, putri sulung Sabaku itu melihat sejenak sembari memperhatikan halaman depan rumahnya. Padahal belum ada satu hari berita itu tersebar namun sudah sebagian besar relasi bisnis keluarganya mengirimkan ucapan selamat melalui karangan bunga. Bahkan bila acara tersebut akan berlangsung lima hari lagi.

"Selamat atas pernikahan Sabaku Gaara & Hyuuga Neji."

Itulah rata-rata ucapan yang tersemat di antara bebungaan itu. Seminggu lagi, tepatnya lima hari empat hari dari sekarang. Upacara pernikahan dua perusahaan besar itu akan berlangsung dan tentu saja itu juga merupakan kesempatan marger perusahaan yang mungkin akan menguasai pangsa pasar global.

"Paman taruh saja dulu di ruangan lantai tiga yang kosong. Saat acara nanti baru dikeluarkan. Aku tak yakin hanya ini yang akan datang, pasti bakal bertambah."

"Baik."

Temari menggeleng pelan melihat betapa banyak bunga yang diangkut ke dalam rumahnya. Terselip senyum simpul diwajahnya mengingat sebentar lagi adik bungsunya akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya dan itu artinya Gaara akan menjadi keluarga Hyuuga secara resmi.

Temari tentu tahu kalau ini tidak seratus persen merupakan pernikahan bisnis karena ia tahu kalau Neji menyukai adik bungsunya tersebut. Bahkan Neji menolak saat keluarga mereka meminta Neji menikahi dirinya dan lebih memilih Gaara. Hanya adik bungsunya itu.

Bagaiamana pun juga pernikahan ini akan membuat kedudukan perusahaan keluarga yang kini dipegangnnya akan semakin kokoh dan Temari pasti akan mendukung semua ini kalau bisa membuat keluarganya lebih baik.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Temari teringat dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih adiknya. Walau ia tak merestui namun selama ini Gaara bersikeras bersama si pirang itu. Bahkan adiknya berani menentangnya hanya untuk Naruto. Dan rasanya ini semua sedikit aneh saat Gaara menyetujui bahkan mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Neji.

"Temari! Ada telpon dari perusahaan!"

Sebuah teriakan dari lantai dua membuat Temari menghentikan lamunannya. Ada hal yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini. Bukan hal remeh tentang hubungan adiknya dengan seseorang tanpa latar belakang tersebut. Pernikahan Gaara dan Neji itu yang lebih penting.

.

.

.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak menendang kaleng yang ditemuinya dijalanan. Tangannya mengepal keras, kesal dan marah.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu terlihat kusut bahkan di jam yang seharusnya ia berada ditempat yang bernama sekolah namun saat ini ia malah berada di jalanan.

Memakai pakaian sekolah dengan kancing baju yang terbuka, rambut kusut, wajah pucat bahkan Naruto yakin kalau orang-orang sudah melihatnya bak orang gila karena sedari tadi berteriak keras.

Sebenarnya Naruto baru saja dari sekolah, setidaknya ia berharap Gaara akan berada di sana. Namun tidak, sudah dua hari ini kekasihnya itu menghilang. Bahkan ia tak bisa menghubungi ponsel Gaara.

Naruto takut, kalau apa yang diucapkan oleh Gaara terakhir kali akan menjadi kenyataan.

Bagaimana nanti ia bisa hidup kalau Gaara berniat meninggalkannya dan bersama dengan orang lain.

Mati mungkin merupakan pilihan yang lebih tepat.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar, Naruto termenung tanpa pikiran.

Matanya terlihat kosong bahkan bila tak ada yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama tak ada seseorang pun yang akan menyadari kehadirannya—terlindung dari pagar rumput.

"Gaara, kau tak serius dengan ucapanmu, bukan?"

Naruto sakit dengan keadaannya sekarang. Terbuang untuk kesekian kali.

Kesendirian ini semakin meyelimutinya.

Hanya fhoto Gaara dan dirinya di ponselnya tak akan bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Ia butuh Gaara yang sebenarnya ia butuh pemuda itu sekarang juga.

"Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu, Gaara. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia. Aku berani bersumpah, Gaara."

Lelehan_ liquid_ bening itu akhirnya tumpah juga, menangis hanya karena seorang Gaara.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah hanya karena kepergian Gaara ia hancur.

Kali ini Naruto tak berani menarik Gaara paksa, ia takut.

Sangat takut, melihat sebuah luka di manik _jade_ milik Gaara. Apa sosok itu yang terpantul di mata Gaara. Sosoknya yang membuat kekasih yang sangat disayanginya menangis dan kesakitan.

_Sreeekk_

Sebuah kartu nama meluncur bebas dari kantong celana Naruto sesaat ia memasukkan ponselnya.

Uchiha Sasuke

"Dia …"

Flashback

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto geram. Karena orang ini ia kehilangan Gaara. Bahkan ia tak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir tidur bersama pemuda itu. Naruto tak bodoh melihat apa yang tercetak jelas ditubuh pemuda itu—mereka pasti menghabiskan malam yang panas._

"_Kau tak mengingatku? Cih, padahal kau yang menyeretku kemari."_

_Naruto membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda pemilik manik sekelam malam itu._

"_Sudahlah, aku tak peduli toh tak ada ruginya untukku," ujar pemuda itu santai sembari memunguti setiap pakaiannya yang tercecer di ruangan kamar tidur Naruto._

_Pemuda pemilik rambut biru gelap itu berjalan pelan melewati Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang seharusnya menjelaskan semuanya saat tiba-tiba semalam saat pulang bekerja ia diseret di tengah jalan ke gang sempit. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda pirang itu menyerangnya bahkan tak sadar kalau mereka masih berada di tepi jalan dimana siapa pun bisa melihat ulah keduanya._

_Ini mungkin bukan yang pertama kali untuknya, namun pemuda pirang itu sedikit membuatnya kesal karena menghabisinya semalam tanpa ampun padahal ia masih harus bekerja hari ini._

"_Tunggu."_

_Pemuda itu berhenti saat tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto, manik itu bertanya dalam diam pada safire yang menyelidiknya._

"_Bantu aku, … bantu aku menjelaskan semua pada Gaara. Jelaskan padanya kita tak ada hubungan apa pun, kumohon."_

_Gaara?_

_Cih, jadi bocah panda itu bernama Gaara?_

"_Tidak akan." Berbalik, pemuda itu berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto._

"_Dia kekasihmu? Sayangnya aku tertarik padamu, Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi tak akan mungkin aku membantumu."_

_Naruto menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu ke dinding kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan kalau punggung pemuda itu terluka karena dihempar terlalu kencang. Naruto tak memperdulikan apa pun diluar kekasihnya, hanya Gaara yang dibutuhkannya._

"_Kau?"_

"_Hn? Kau terlihat berbeda," ujar pemuda itu mengusap tanda lahir milik Naruto diwajahnya, 'walau sama menariknya namun aku lebih menyukai seorang Naruto yang liar seperti semalam, cup."_

_Tubuh Naruto terhempas saat pemuda itu mendorongnya dan tersenyum—menyeringai—mengejeknya. Tindakan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba mengecupnya membuat kesadarannya hilang sesaat._

"_Tu-tunggu!" _

"_Jika kau mencariku, kau tahu harus kemana."_

_Pemuda itu menghilang setelah melemparkan sebuah kartu sana untuk Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang seakan kehilangan kepingan ingatannya._

Flashback Off

"Uchiha Sasuke, Black Sign Club—Shibuya?"

Naruto sejenak berpikir apa ia tahu tempat apa itu, rasanya ia tak pernah mengenal tempat hiburan malam seperti itu apalagi dengan statusnya yang seorang pelajar sekolah, mustahil.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu sendiri tak kelihatan sudah legal untuk tempat gelap begitu. Pemuda itu rasanya tak terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan dirinya bahkan tampak sebaya.

Namun pikiran Naruto kembali kalut saat dibenaknya bayang wajah terluka Gaara menjelas dan memudar bagain kaset rusak. Sudah berapa kali ia melihat manik _jade_ itu menangis tidak bukan itu namun ia sendirilah pelaku yang membuat Gaara meneteskan cairan bening tersebut.

"Dia, Sasuke harus membantuku menjelaskan semua ini pada Gaara. Gaara pasti akan percaya. Pasti."

.

.

.

Hampir dua hari Naruto mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu. Namun tak sedikit pun jejak yang didapatkanya bahkan berbekal dengan selembar kartu sana saja nampaknya tak bisa membantu usahanya.

Diantara semua waktu yang mungkin hanya sedikit dimilikinya Naruoto harus menemukan Sasuke secepatnya. Di saat semua panggilan dan pesan yang dikirimkannya pada Gaara tak digubris pemuda berambut merah berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Tersenyum miris Naruto mengingat bagaimana status hubungan mereka yang kini bahkan perlu ditanyakan kembali. Naruto berharap semua akan baik-baik saja entah bagaimana hidupnya bila Gaara benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkannya seornag diri.

Tidak, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua pikiran buruknya. Setidaknya ia harus bisa membuat Gaara kembali mempercayainya lagi bahkan kalau ia harus menyeret orang lain untuk membantunya.

Bukan tak mau langsung menemui Gaara, tapi semua tak akan bisa semudah itu saat Gaara bahkan tak masuk sekolah sejak saat itu. Langsung ke rumah pemuda itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi santapan lezat kakak perempuan Gaara.

Sejak dulu Temari memang tak pernah menyukai dirinya. Hanya karena Naruto yang tak memiliki latar belakang yang jelas. Bila dulu Gaara masih menjadi tameng depan untuk melindunginya dari amukan Temari sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukannya bila Gaara sendiri menolak untuk menemuinya.

Anggap saja dirinya pengecut, namun Naruto memang tak pernah bisa lagi melangkah di luar garis kasat mata yang diciptakannya sejak dulu. Hanya Gaara yang bisa masuk dan melewati garis tersebut. Menyentuh dan memeluknya dengan semua kehangatan milik pemuda dingin itu.

Rasanya menyenangkan saat mengingat semua kenangan manis itu, tak percaya kalau semua kini seakan mengabur dan bersiap menghilang.

"Maaf, paman apa kau tahu dimana tempat ini?" tanya Naruto entah untuk kesekian kali pada beberapa yang ditemuinya di Shibuya bahkan ia terpaksa membolos karenanya.

"Maaf nak, Paman tak tahu. Bukankah kau masih sekolah untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Ah tidak begitu Paman, aku hanya ingin menemui Pamanku tapi orang tuaku hanya memberikan kartu nama ini, ada urusan darurat," bohong Naruto saat melihat sang paman malah melihat curiga padanya.

"Begitukah, coba kau tanya pada orang-orang di sana siapa tahu ada yang tahu." Paman itu menunjuk sekelompok pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah taman kecil.

"Terima kasih Paman," ujar Naruto membungkuk sesaat sebelum menuju pada arah yang ditunjuk sang paman.

Shibuya bukanlah kota yang sering di datanginya bahkan Naruto tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini. Hanya sebatas Tokyo yang pernah di jelajahnya.

"Maaf, bisa aku bertanya?"

Naruto bergidik saat ternyata orang-orang yang disangkanya pemuda ternyata orang-orang dewasa yang cukup menyeramkan dengan pakaian parlente berwarna hitam. Rasanya nyalinya sedikit ciut melihat tatapan mereka padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan bocah?"

"Errr … ini apa anda tahu tempat ini atau mungkin seseorang bernama sama dengan di kartu nama ini?"

Salah satu berambut orange tampak menarik kartu nama di tangan Naruto.

"Cih, untuk apa bocah sepertimu ke tempat ini. Dan lagi kau salah alamat bila datang kemari. Walau namanya Shibuya bukan berarti ada di Shibuya bocah. Ini salah satu tempat tersembunyi di Tokyo."

Apaaaaa?

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya ke aspal jalanan. Jadi ia sudah dikerjai Sasuke?

"Dan lagi bila kau perhatikan lagi ini bukan nama tempat hanya nama sebuah club. Alamatnya ada di daerah pinggiran Tokyo."

"Begitukah, terima kasih banyak." Menarik cepat kartu nama dari sang pemuda. Naruto segera berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak mengetahui kalau lima orang pemuda itu masih menatapnya hingga menghilang dari pandangan mata mereka.

"Hei apa kalian merasakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, rasanya sedikit familiar."

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi sepertinya dia terlambat."

Kelimanya berjalan meninggalkan taman sunyi itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin hanya dipikirkan oleh salah satu pemuda yang tak bersuara sedari tadi.

'Aku menemukannya, Menma … adik kesayanganmu,' bisiknya di dalam hati. Mengikuti teman-temannya yang berjalan di depannya.

.

.

.

Pinggiran kota Tokyo, akhrirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan tempat itu. Benar kata _nii-chan_ di Shibuya itu kalau ini hanyalah nama club bukan menunjukkan tempat atau pun kota.

Naruto hanya bisa menunggu siapa yang keluar masuk dari sana, karena ia tahu pasti tak akan pernah diizinkan masuk mengingat statusnya.

Hampir seharian suntuk Naruto mengamati siapa saja yang keluar masuk club itu. Dari paman-paman hingga om-om parlente bahkan ada pemuda yang sangat muda namun diizinkan masuk. Cih, orang kaya bathinnya dalam hati saat melihat bodyguard di luar itu mendapatkan segepok uang dari sang pemuda.

Sasuke sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu?

Bahkan menunggunya dihari kedua tak juga berhasil menemukan pemuda itu.

Lelah, dan berpikir Sasuke mengerjainya untuk kesekian kali. Naruto menyerah dan berpikir mencari cara lain untuk meyakinkan Gaara. Menemui pemuda itu langsung di rumahnya mungkin terdengar sedikit mengerikan namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyeret Gaara kehadapannya.

.

.

.

Naruto terhenti di depan gerbang rumah yang sangat diketahuinya dengan pasti walau tak pernah didatanginya langsung. Sakit menusuk di jantungnya saat melihat benda-benda yang bertebaran di depan gerbang. Benda yang cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Kau serius, Gaara?"

Niat untuk menjelaskan semua pada Gaara pupus sudah. Pencariannya terhadap Sasuke tak berbuah apa pun saat pemuda itu bahkan tak bisa ditemukannya. Bahkan sosoknya saja tidak.

Berbekal kenekatan setidaknnya Naruto berniat menemui Gaara sekali lagi mengerahkan semua keberaniannya yang tersisa namun apa yang didapatkannya di tempat ini.

Hatinya hancur bahkan Naruto tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan semua ini. Haruskah ia mendobrak ke dalam sana dan membawa Gaara lari bersama dengannya.

Tidak itu tak mungkin. Naruto masih tahu diri kalau dirinya hanya seorang pemuda yang bahkan masih berstatus pelajar. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan membawa Gaara pergi. Apa yang bisa dijanjikannya pada Gaara bahkan ia tak bisa menjaga janjinya sendiri yang tak akan membuat Gaara menangis.

Selama ini sudah berapa kali ia melihat cairan bening itu mengisi manik _jade_ Gaara. Berapa kali ia melihat wajah terluka Gaara. Bahkan berapa kali ia sudah menyakiti Gaara tanpa disadarinya.

"Ahahahaha … ternyata aku memang pecundang yang terbuang."

Naruto menghapus segera air mata yang dianggapnya bodoh. Bibir itu tersenyum kecil menghadap ke arah samping dimana tempat yang diyakininya adalah kamar Gaara bahkan Naruto bisa melihat sosok Gaara di sana dan menghilang dengan segera.

"Bahkan kau tak mau melihatku lagi, Gaara? Kalau begitu apa alasanku untuk berada di sini?"

Membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri Naruto beranjak dari kediaman Sabaku yang penuh dengan ucapan selamat akan pernikahan sang putra bungsu. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang menorehkan luka untuk Naruto. Bahkan pemuda itu kehilangan arah hidupnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Gaara. Semoga kau bahagia," ucap Naruto mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebuah ucapan yang sama menghiasi kediaman Gaara.

Sosok itu pun menghilang tak terlihat lagi dipandangan mata. Seandainya saja Naruto mau menunggu sedikit lagi ia pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan Gaara. Bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah yang tergesa-gesa turun dari kamarnya saat melihat Naruto. Pemuda yang kini meneriakkan namanya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Tak sadarkah kau Naruto kalau kau belum terlambat bahkan untuk kembali mengambil milikmu yang berharga, saat Naruto tak memperhatikan tanggal pernikahan keduanya yang masih akan berlangsung dua hari lagi.

Jika semua menyerah semudah ini sekarang akankah cinta yang telah hancur bisa menemukan raganya kembali.

Bisakah Gaara mengatakan tidak untuk cinta Naruto yang bersemayam jauh di hatinya bahkan tertanam erat.

Bisakah Naruto melepaskan semuanya saat sebuah kegelapan hitam akan menyelimuti hidupnya.

Saat roda masa depan kembali bergulir siapa pun tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan diantara senyuman kebahagiaa (Neji) air matanya mengalir dengan deras (Gaara) mengharapkan seseorang yang mulai tenggelam kembali dan membawanya pergi (Naruto) tapi semua tak akan semudah itu saat pemain baru mulai masuk (Sasuke) dan menggeser roda nasib ke arah yang tak seharusnya.

TBC Again

A/n: ini Cuma tambahan chapter sebelumnya dan bakal masuk klimaks chapter depan. moga Mizu masih bisa ngelanjutin ini fict secepatnya#bow

Thanks for reviewer sebelumnya:

Nekomata Angel of Darkness|Jung Yunki|Nia Yuuki|Namikaze Sora|Kazeknight|Azu X|Sherry dark jewel|Zaoldyeck13|No Name|Oguri Miruku|Princess Visionaries of obsesi|Kim Victoria|Arum junnie|Dee chan - tik

Jaa Na … Bye bye


End file.
